CeLoSo HiKacHaN!
by Gitan
Summary: Hikachan ke te pasa?...no son celos cierto?...mi primer fic!... no me maten! TT ...KaoxHika!FINAL!..TOT...ke pena...espero ke les guste! n.n... me esforze!XD aaaaah HIKAxKAO 4EVER!
1. CeLoSo HiKacHaN!

Bienvenido!!!

Esta es mi primera publicacion, aunque no es mi costumbre escribir cosas asi me gusta más hacer sufrir a los personajes, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer..

Espero sinceramente que les guste, y acepto todas las criticas...todo por mejorar pero por favor no amenzas de muerte que yia tengo muchas en mi lista..TT, sin mas que decir...ah sip nada es mio ni aiquiera los gemelos..T-T

Esto es HikaxKaoru...y si quieren alguna otra pareja solo diganlo que yio obedezco!!!! ...menos el HaruxHika..nu me odien por eso..U.U...XD..wenop...

Empezamos!

...Celos???...

Todo empieza un lindo día cuando el king del host club partía rumbo a la escuela...

-Que hermosa mañana!, tan bella como vuestro humilde servidor.- Decía el siempre principesco rubio del club host. Mientras reía feliz de sus ingeniosas ocurrencias referidas a la criaturas más fantastica que pueda existir...osea él mismo...XD

Como siempre Tamaki se había levantado de buen animo para atender a las clientas del Host.

Y al entrar en la tercera sala de musica, repentinamente alguien se le lanzó encima.

-Tama-chan!!!!- Chillaba el más inocente de los miembros del Host.- Que bueno que llegaste!!!...hay problemas...muy graves!!! Pero...tu solucionaras todo cierto?- Decía con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Que sucede???...momento...no...no...O.O...( Como de costumbre Tamaki comenzaba su teatro mental XD)AAAAAAAAH ¡!!! NO ME DIGAN QUE LE PASO ALGO MALO A HARUHI!!!!

NOOOOOO!!!!! HAY QUE RESCATARLA!!!!!! NOOOO HARUHI!!!

PAPÁ IRA POR TIII!!!!!

-Tamaki-sempai...

-NO!!! NO ME DETENGAN...YO LA SALVARE!!!! ESPERAME HIJAAA YA VOY!!!

-Tamaki-sempai...

- QUE SUCEDE!!! DEBO IR A RESCATARL...

-Tamaki-sempai...estoy aquí...¬¬

-AH HARUHI!!!!!!! PAPA ESTABA PREOCUPADOOOO!!!!! PERO NO TE PREOCUPES NUNCA MAS TE DEJARE POR AHÍ SOLA!!!- Gritaba mientras le daba un asfixiante abrazo a la pobre chica.

-Tama..ki-sempai... po..drias... dejar.. el acoso.. de una vez? – Respondió con dificultad la muchacha puesto que el king aún no dejaba de estrujarla.

-O.O...el acoso?

-Seh...el acoso...¬¬

-TT...yio te acoso?

-U.U...

-AAAAH COMO ME DICES ESO DESPUES DE QUE TE SALVE!!!! MAMA DILE ALGO!!!!...

-¬¬U"...y sigue con lo de mamá..."...Tamaki deja eso, tenemos problemas y no es Haruhi precisamente quien los tiene.- Contestó el siempre astuto Kyouya.

-Eh?O.O.

-Bien, como acabo de captar tu atención seré breve antes de que te distraigas.

-O.O???

-Ves esa esquina de ahí?- Apuntando con su lapiz hacia la derecha.- Pues bien, ese es el problema.

Al girar la cabeza Tamaki temblo ante la imagen.

Un aura horrible salia de aquel lugar, y se podian escuchar murmullos y maldiciones venidas de quien sabe.

-No me digan que el loco de la magia negra ha vuelto...O.OUUU- Murmuró con las piernas temblando.

-Nop, mira con más detenimiento.- Indicó Kyouya.

Intentando ser valiente se acercó un poco más...

Una vez se aproximó logro divisar entre la neblina de mala energía (XD) el uniforme de la escuela, para luego notar un cabello conocido se tranquilizó.

-Ah ...son ustedes..U.U

-GRRRRRRRRRRROAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-AAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!! O.O- Una nube de polvo fue lo último que se vio de Tamaki, para ir a parar detrás del más inteligente del Host Club.

-Que les pasa a esos dos?, por qué me gruñen!!!

-Vaya que eres poco observador...U.U- Dijo Kyouya

-Tamaki-sempai, el único que está ahí es hikaru, que no se dio cuenta?- Comentó Haruhi.

-Que? O.O!...solo Hikaru?...pero si siempre estan...

-Ese es el problema Tamaki...¬¬...

-Y por qué no están...?

-Eso es lo que tu averiguaras...

-Pero, Hikaru acaba de gruñirme!!! O.O!

-Tama-chan...Hika-chan a estado enfadado toda la mañana, ni siquiera Taka-chan pudo hacercarsele...ne? Takashi.

-Ah...Hikaru, es...aterrador.

Para que Takashi dijera eso y utilizara más palabras de lo normal, es decir una, el problema era grave.

-Takashi y yo creemos que Hika-chan está enfadado con Kao-chan porque esta celoso.

-Hikaru..O.o celoso?...de su hermano?...envidia?...pero de que si son iguales!!!

-No es esa clase de envidia Tamaki, Hikaru está celoso porque Kaoru no le presta la atención de siempre. En pocas palabras, Hikaru siente que estan robandole a su hermano.

Y es nuestro deber hacer algo, porque tu sabes que las ganancias que hacemos con el amor entre hermanos es bastante considerable.

-Kyouya-sempai siempre tan considerado. U- Decía Haruhi, recordando todas las situaciones similares en que Kyouya decía algo así.

-Muy bien, alguien sabe a quien debemos quitar del camino?- Pregunto el chico de los anteojos.

-Kyouya no hables como yakuza... U, bueno alguien sabe quien es la causante de esto?

-Ah. Tama-chan no es la causante de que Kaoru no preste atención. Mas bien es él causante...

-QUEEEEEEE!!???!!!! O///O

CONTINUARA...

Ahhhhh los celos de Hika-chan...sera mi venganza por hacer sufrir a Kao-chan en un capitulo...(sonrisa sadika...)

wiiiiiii HIKAxKAO 4EVER!!!!!!! O


	2. No hay derecho

Segundo capi...ta listop!!!

Cualquier peticion me la hacen y pondre todo el esfuerzo para tratar de kumplirla...menos el HaruxHika...ke me perdonen a kien les gustan pero a eso me niego rotundamente...T-T

Nada es mio...oye espera la historia es mia...¬¬ eso kuenta o no? O.O?

no molesto mas!!!!!! ojala les guste!!!!

gracias por leerlo!!!

* * *

Segundo capitulo...

No hay derecho(de que alguien mas tenga las garras sobre mi hermanito menor)

* * *

Ahora vamonos con Hika-chan...

...GRRRRRR...Kaoru aún no llega...¬¬- Pensaba el mayor de los Hitachiin, quien no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de que su hermanito ya no pasaba suficiente tiempo con él, por la simple razon de que Kaoru tenía "cosas" que hacer o al menos eso le respondía con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando Hikaru preguntaba sobre sus repentinas ausencias.

-No le cuesta nada decirme adonde va... más bien... con quien va, que cree que voy a hacer si me dijera?...retorcerle el pescuezo al maldito idiota y torturarlo hasta la muerte solo porque Kaoru es MIO y de nadie mas?...no que va...¬¬...le iría mucho peor...

Bueno por lo menos ya tengo una maldita pista, el bastardo es **el **maldito bastardo y no una maldita perra...(Hika-chan ese vocabulario...O.OU)

-Bueno no creo que sea tan dificil averiguar quien es, para sacarlo del camino, y si Kaoru tiene intenciones de seguir ocultandolo, bien siempre tengo al Host de mi lado...-Dijo para luego voltear hacia el grupo.

En ese momento, mientras Tamaki aún seguía impresionado por todos los hechos tan extraños ocurridos en solo una mañana. Un horroroso escalofrio recorrio la espalda de todos los miembros del Host.

-Por qué... nos mira asi!!!??? O.O!!! .-Preguntó Tamaki sabiendo que nada bueno saldría de aquellos ojos de diablillo que ahora los observaban desde aquella esquina.

-Mmmmm, Tamaki, porque no vas y hablas con Hikaru.- Susurro el chico de los anteojos.

-Kyouya... bromeas verdad, ves toda esa cosa negra y escalofriante que sale de él?. Pues no es nada bueno!!!! .

-No, francamente hablo muy en serio., esto no puede quedarse así.

-Mira esos ojos y esa sonrisa torcida, además casi me muerde.!!! . 

-Hika-chan da miedo...-Comentaba Honey, ahora aferrado firmemente a Takashi.

-Ah- Contesto Takashi intentando guardar la calma y no llevarse a Honey muy muy lejos del mayor de los gemelos.

-Tamaki-sempai, si no quieres ir yo puedo hacerlo.

-Excelente idea Haruhi, adelante.-Decía Kyouya mientras le daba un empujoncito, sabiendo cual sería el resultado de esto.

-Eh? O.O?

-NOOOOO HARUHI!!! POR NINGUN MOTIVO.!!!! NO TE PREOCUPES YO IRE!!! NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE ACERQUES A ESE SICOPATA!!!!!- Un repentino cambio de actitud en Tamaki, la intención de Kyouya dio resultado.XD

-...Bien aquí voy. – Decía el principesco rubio demostrando un semblante serio y decidido aunque en su mente no había nada de eso -"no me da miedo, no me da miedo, no me da miedo...solo es Hikaru un poco... diferente...no me da miedo..."

Al dar el primer paso hacia el Hitachiin, inmediatamente el otro como por acto reflejo se levanto de su asiento...

-O.OUUU

AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY NO PUEDOOOOOOOOOOO !!!! VAMONOS HARUHI SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!!!!!

Luego de un fuerte portazo y por supuesto la expectación de todos. Hikaru por fin hablo.

-Que le sucede al señor?

-En pocas palabras... tu lo asustaste- Respondió Kyouya acomodando sus gafas.Quien aún no creía aquella reacción por parte del rey del grupo. Eso no se lo esperaba ¬¬UUU.

Por lo menos no como iban las cosas hasta que Hikaru se levantó.

-Que lo asuste? Por qué?

-Hika-chan has estado actuando muy raro.

-Ah Mitzukuni tiene razón, Hikaru paso algo con Kaoru, no es así?.

Takashi directo al punto.!!! O.O!!!

La situación ya estaba incomodando incluso al más serio de todos. Asi que no le quedo de otra.XD

-Mmmmm, bueno Kaoru ha estado actuando muy extraño ultimamente-Confeso el pelirrojo-..Ustedes no saben nada, algo que le pudo haber pasado y no ha querido decirme?, **alguien **que lo este molestando?- Intento ser lo más discreto posible en eso ultimo. Información era lo único que necesitaba.

-Hika-chan, quizas Kao-chan solo a tenido muchas cosas que hacer, por ejemplo la ultima vez que lo vi...

-SIIII???????? La ultima vez que lo viste que Honey-sempai??????????!!!!

-Bueno, él...ahh!!! Hika-chan sonrie raro de nuevo!!!!

-La ultima vez que Honey y yo lo vimos estaba con un muchacho.-Termino Takashi.

-AAAAAAAAH... en serio?- "Tranquilo Hikaru, concentrate... "

-Si Hika-chan!!!, al parecer es de su misma edad pero no van en el mismo salón.

-No me digas..."pequeño intruso profanador de hermanos menores ¬¬"

-Sip, además Kao-chan estaba muy contento aquella vez, parece que ya se conocen bien, pues se tratan muy confiadamente.

-"Asi que de confianzudo el muy patán, cuando lo vea no le van a quedar ganas ni de hablar" ...¬¬

En ese momento antes de que Hikaru pudiera seguir interrogando a Honey-sempai, quien confesaba muy facilmente...no se guardaba nada..XD

Un extraño sonido empieza a escucharse bajo el piso del salón, para luego salir de entre el suelo una enorme plataforma, con alguien arriba que decia mas o menos así:

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJAJAJJAAJAJAJJAAJJAJJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!

Un triangulo amoroso, quien se quedara con el tierno corazón del menor de los Hitachiin???. Sera el siempre sobreprotector hermano que lo cuida y resguarda desde la niñez??? O quizas este nuevo intruso cambiara las cosas para los gemelos??!!!!

Que sucederá si el amor prohibido triunfa??? O se romperá el pequeño mundo de ambos hermanos que hasta hoy compartian???...como se desarrollara esta dramatica historia???...que sentimientos perduraran y cuales deberan ser olvidados???'

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA RENGE-CHAN PODRÍA COMERSE 3 PLATOS DE ESTO Y HASTA REPETIR LA PORCIONNN!!!!!!!!!!!

-Oye fanatica ¡!! ya basta de decir esas cosas!!!! ¬///¬

-Ah que malo!!!! Pero es natural que estes celoso Hikaru-kun asi que no te averguenzes de lo que sientes!!!

-Que termines con eso!!!!- Pateando el super escenario de la manager del Host.

-KYAAAAA AY NO PATEES QUE ME VO...

Dicho y hecho Renge ya estaba cayendose de la dichosa plataforma, usando a Kyouya de colchon quien afortunadamente estaba ahí (afortunadamente para ella claro esta..)

-Hikaru, deberias tener más cuidado con tus arrebatos.-Decía tirado en el suelo con Renge aun encima.

Mientras que la puerta se abria, unos enormes ojos azules quedaron impactados ante la escena.

-Kyou...ya...Renge...ustedes...O.O ( teatro mental del señor Tamaki una vez más...)

-AAAAAAAAAAH KYOUYA COMO NO ME DIJISTE NADA...T-T YO QUE SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO...Y NI SIQUIERA GUARDAS EL RESPETO POR EL SAGRADO HOST QUE TAL SI ALGUIEN LOS VEEEE!!!!! NOO HARUHI CONSUELAMEEEE!!! NADIE ME QUIERE!!!! T-T

-Tamaki-sempai...¬¬ deje de imaginarse cosas por favor.

-Ahh tu tampoco me quieres Haruhi...T-T

-No es lo que piensas Tamaki, Renge solo resbaló del escenario...

-AH! o.oU , bueno no me hubiera extrañado que...ustedes hubieran pensado lo mismo no?je je...

Todos: NO... ¬¬

-T-T que malvados!!! Haruhi ves como me tratan?

-Ah Renge-chan, dime que te trae por estos lados, preguntaba Haruhi -Si Tamaki te estan ignorando...(pobrecito U.U)

-Ah cierto!! Hikaru-kun, he decidido ayudarte!!!

-Que? O.O?

-Lo que oiste, no permitiremos que nadie interfiera en el amor de hermanos!!! unire fuerzas contigo, sin ustedes 2 el negocio de Kyouya-sama podría destruirse!!! y me niego!!! ne Kyouya? -Decía ahora abrazandolo.

-Hai hai...Renge-chan esfuerzate mucho.-Dijo acariciandole la cabeza.

-KYAAAAA vamos Hikaru es hora de trabajar!!! primero hay que investigar al enemigo!!!

-YES SIR!!!!!

Y ambos muy del brazo se fueron a un rincon a planear el plan denominado: " Kaoru es de Hikaru y de nadie mas que te quede claro idiota entrometido", bueno tambien pensaran un nombre más corto para el plan, pero por ahora ese le gustaba a Hikaru.

-Oye, Kyouya, que fue eso, desde cuando tan amable con Renge-chan?

-Ah es que Renge-chan es tan kawai... -Decia a pesar de tener un enorme cartel en la frente que decía estrategia mi querido Tamaki, estrategia y ganaras...

- ...Mensaje entendido...-Respondio el rubio- sin hacer mas preguntas...

Continuara...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AAAAAAAAH RENGE Y HIKA-CHAN JUNTOS PLANEANDO KIEN SABE QUE...ESO NO PUEDE SER UN TANTO...PELIGROSO??? O.OUUU

Ahura a kontestar los rimeros reviews ke krei ke nunka llegarian me hicieron muy feliz...T---------T

gracias por leer!!! EN VERDAD ME HACEN MUY FELIZZ AL HACERLO

Sweet-Ashie: Nyaaaa ke bueno ke te haya gustado!!! me alegro muchio!!! en verdad espero ke te guste esta parte tambien!!!

Y respecto al consejo se agradece demasiado!!!! nu tenia idea ke los tenia blokeados!!! gracias gracias soy muy novata utilizando este sistema asi ke se bien pokas kosas...XD...muchas gracias!!!

pilikita-sakura: Ke wenou ke tambien te gustara y te llamara la atencion!!!! y el kulpable...pues ya veremos ya veremos...no sea impaciente!!! gracias por su apoyo!!!

Nemesis 00: Aki ta continuado kreo ke no me demore demasiado? bueno ojala ke nu...grax por decir ke ta lendo el fic...

re fan de hikaXkao!!! genial yio los amo tmbn!!!! son de lo mas hermosos!!!! grax por dejar un review se agradece!!!

shi no hime: Lo enkontro interesante! ke bien!!! me siento tan feliz kon esas kosillas...el Renge Kyoyame pillo desprevenida fue un reto..kizas mas adelante lo ponga o haga uno especial para uteh nu se...es ke me pillo de sorpresa la peticion pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar de darle en el gusto!!!

Ishida Rio: Me encanto me encanto!!!...esa parte de su reviiew kedo sonando komo pajaritos en mi kabezita...su mensajefue el ke me dejo mas kontenta y kon mas ganas de seguir la historia!!!

A sus ordenes aki ta subido el 2do capi..seh seh todavia faltan pero tratare de seguirlos sin demorarme demasiado...

NYAY Realmente no se ke decir a sus komentarios me dejaron nu se...koomo Tamaki kuando le dicen ke es el rey...osease se siente en la cima del mundo..XD...gracias gracias por su apoyo se cuida ojala le guste esta parte!!!

Los kero a todos jamas krei recibir reviews y nu es humildad...es ke realmete nu lo creia...U.U...XD

se me cuidan nus vemos!!!

-Gitan-


	3. Empieza la cacería!

Muy bienvenido a kien este leyendo ahura!!! n-n

espero sinceramente ke les guste este capitulo de...mmm...no se kuantos hare pero weno no me pidan tanto tampoko..n.nU

Muy agradecida por sus reviews ke me animan a seguir y de antemano gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi creacion!

Si tienen alguna petición haré todo lo posible por kumplirla.! n-n

Nada es mio ...nyaaam pero insisto en ke la historia si lo es...O.o

Mejor los dejo leer en paz n-n ...

Empezamos!

**Capitulo tres:**

**-Empieza la cacería-**

* * *

Durante un buen tiempo. Renge junto con Hikaru discutían respecto a su plan. Con un enorme plano puesto sobre una mesa casi como un mapa. Se hacia muy parecido a un cuartel militar en la organización de los puestos antes de la guerra. ( Si, si... van muy en serio. O.OUU)

Incluyendo el hecho de que Renge, con cuaderno en mano hacía algunas anotaciones recordando mucho a la postura que Kyouya tenía antes de comenzar a dar instrucciones.

-Esto...Kyouya-sempai no cree que es un poco peligroso, dejarlos actuar sin tomar ninguna medida de prevención antes? .- Preguntaba Haruhi, quien realmente no presentía nada bueno de esos dos uniendo fuerzas.

-Ah, pero si están muy animados.- Respondió formando una sonrisa y escondiendo sus ojos tras las brillantes gafas.- No querrás interrumpir sus planes después de tanta organización, ne Haruhi?. – Dijo finalmente, aunque el verdadero mensaje estaba más que claro para la chiquilla del Host Club.

"Si intervienes en esto te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida Haruhi-chan n-n" 

-Ah ya entiendo. n-nU -Suspiró- "Kyouya-sempai si que daba miedo- " Si Haruhi, no te cuesta nada conservar tu cabeza en su lugar"- se decía así misma.

Mientras que desde el otro lado de la habitación :

-Muy bien, vamos a empezar!!!!!!!!!!!!- Decía Renge para luego tocar un silbato y obligar a todos los presentes a ponerse en fila.

Entre tanto se movía de un lado a otro mirando los rostros de cada uno de los miembros del aclamado club.

Hasta que de improviso:

-TAMAKI-KUN!!!

-HAI!!! O.OU!- Respondió más que exaltado.

-Tu serás el capitán del grupo de espionaje!

-De...espionaje?

-Así es!, necesitamos información del enemigo tanto física como mental, pero por ahora solo queremos saber cual es su aspecto, así que toma esta cámara y saca todas las fotografías posibles cuando Kaoru no este en su lugar, es decir lejos de Hikaru!

-Pero Renge-chan eso no sería acoso? n-nUUU

-Ah Tamaki!!! No puedo creerlo, insinúas que no lo harás?. Es decir, dejaras a la deriva el destino de tus pobres gemelos?. No puedo creer lo que dices, no eres acaso el padre de esta familia? Que no te importa el porvenir de tus hijos?...o es que acaso nunca pensaste en la posibilidad de que uno de tus hijos corra el peligro de caer en manos de un pervertido?. Oh Tamaki que mal padre eres.. T-T- Decía Renge sollozando en el suelo.

-O.O...yo... soy un mal padre?, que los dejo a la deriva? Un pervertido con mi hijo Kaoru?

( Y ya sabemos que pasa en esta parte, el queridisimo rey del Host comienza a rodar su película titulada: "Por tu culpa Kaoru-chan fue profanado, tu familia se destruyo y ni Haruhi te va a querer por eso, pero que mal padre eres!" )

NOO MI MUNDO SE HUNDE!!!

Y una vez vuelto a la realidad, la mirada del rey cambió:

-Renge-chan cuenta conmigo!!!- Ahora si que estaba convencido.

-Ah que bueno eres Tamaki-kun!!!- Dijo tomandolo de las manos.

-A que si? T----T

-Si. T---T

"Bien el más difícil acaba de caer, y Kyouya-sama está de nuestro lado así que..."

-Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, Haruhi-chan!!!

-Hai! n-n

-Ah.

-Haii...U.U

-Ustedes estarán bajo el mando de Tamaki-sempai, aquí tienen sus cámaras!

-En cuanto a mi y Hikaru-kun seremos el equipo distractor! No permitiremos que Kaoru sospeche nada!

-Eto...Renge-chan y entonces que hará Kyouya?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Ah Kyouya-sama ya tiene mucho trabajo así que no podemos inmiscuirlo en esto.!

-"Así que lavándose las manos...¬¬U no me extraña de Kyouya-sempai, de seguro todo como siempre recaerá después sobre Tamaki-sempai...U.U"- Pensaba Haruhi.

En eso, la puerta de entrada se abría con rapidez.

-Buenos!!! ...dias?. Pero que les pasa a todos?

Por alguna razón todos sonreían estupidamente ante la llegada del menor de los Hitachiin, puesto que Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey y Mori-sempai escondian las camarás detrás de la espalda.

-Qué les pasa? O.o?

-Ah Kaoru, llegas tarde, más vale que esto no se siga repitiendo, o tendrás muchos problemas. Entendido?...n-n.

-Hai hai Kyouya-sempai...n-n no volverá a pasar."Este tipo da mucho miedo con esas sonrisitas"n-nUUU- Y con eso Kaoru se olvido de seguir investigando la extraña actitud de sus compañeros.

-Ah y Hikaru?. Donde esta?

-Atendiendo a las clientas del otro lado de la sala, que de por cierto están llegando, así que vayan de inmediato a sus puestos.- Ordenó Kyouya.

-Que extraño que Hikaru no me esperara para empezar a atender a las clientas.- Dijo en voz baja Kaoru. Mientras que casi sin notarlo alguien se posa a su lado.

-Ten mucho cuidado Kaoru.- Susurro Haruhi. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera continuar. Kyouya la llamo desde la puerta.

-Haruhi-chan quieres venir un momento por favor. n-n- Indicaba Kyouya con cara de: _"Mis advertencias no son juegos niña"_

-Hai...n-nU. En la que me metí. T-T

Luego de eso Kaoru se dirigió a la otra sala, en donde ya había un grupo enorme de fans cada una con sus respectivos caballeros.

Sin embargo le extrañó ver a un tumulto de clientas alrededor de su hermano quien estaba sentado en un sillón con la cabeza hacía abajo, junto a Renge-chan quien comentaba quien sabe que cosa con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hikaru?

A la sola mención del nombre, el mayor de los Hitachiin levanto la vista para encontrarse con la de su hermano.

-Kaoru. Que bueno que no me abandonaste.- Dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Ah Hikaru, perdoname, no quería tardar tanto.- Se acercó preocupado hasta inclinarse frente a su hermano.

-Hikaru no fue mi intención.

-Lo sé, pero aún así sabía que quizas algún día tendría que dejarte ir ne?- Respondió mientras acariciaba el rostro de su pequeño hermano.

-Hikaru.

-Kaoru..yo...- No alcanzó a terminar la frase y atrajo suavemente a su hermano menor para abrazarlo.

Y como resultado:

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SON TAN KAWAII!!!!!

-Ah lo ven chicas,!!! un reencuentro entre los hermanos! Ya no seguirás sintiendote solo Hikaru-kun, me emociona todo esto me comería tres tazas de esto. T----T

Fase uno concretada.

Con lo extraño que actuó su hermano hoy, Kaoru estaría muy ocupado pensando en eso, lo cual podría darle ventaja al equipo de espionaje para que el menor de los Hitachiin este menos atento a los seguimientos y por otra parte las ganancias con este "sufrimiento y reencuentro" por parte del mayor de los Hitachiin fue muy provechoso para las ganancias del club. -Terminó de analizar Kyouya en su cuaderno de notas, todo estaba marchando perfectamente. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar al intruso y...eliminarlo. n-n

CONTINUARA...

* * *

WIJIJIJIJIJ NU SE RINDA HIKA-CHAN TIENE TODO MI APOYO MORAL!!! non

KUALKIER PETICIÓN ME LA HACEN Y DARE MI MAYOR ESFUERZO PARA KUMPLIRLA!!!

Ahura a responder los ultimosh reviews.:

**Tomoyo:** AJAJAJA SEEEEH HIKA-CHAN DEBE PAGAR !!!! KAO-CHAN SE SINTIO MAL? AHURA LE TOKA A EL!!!...aunke haga un soberano eskandalo junto a renge-chan...n-nU...gracias por su review!!!!

**K****urofye.D**: Pues me alegro muchio de ke le haya atinado en su gusto!!! n-n: ..el KaoxHika y ke alguna vez fuera Hika-chan el celoso!!! AHHHH le gusto mi señor Tamaki-sama!!! es ke es tan kawai ke no pude dejar de poner sus tonterias me gusta ke le haya hecho tanta gracia!!! es adorable!!! vere ke puedo hacer kon el TakaxMitsu nu se reokupe es ke son muy lendos!!! n-n muchisimas gracias por su review!!!

**Ishida Rio**: Le gusto la union de Renge con Hikaru cierto?! n-n a mi tmbn..XD..y Kyouya ni sikiera se opone asi ke tienen el kamino libre...nyajajajjjaj...( kon tal de ke me de su opinion yio soy feliz nu se preokupe si nu es largo...n.n) Me va a rekomendar??T--T Eso yia me deja muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy felicheeeeeee!!! nya nya!! se le kiere por eso!!!!! mil graciaass!!!! n-n

Saludos a todosss!!!

HikaxKao...O----O seeeh...XD

gracias por leer!!!!

-Gitan-


	4. DESASTRE!

**WENAS 4TO CAPITULO!!!!**

Si quieren hacer alguna peticion soy toda ojos...y pondre mi mayor esfuerzo para kumplirla!

espero les guste este capi..me tomo mas tiempo que los otros..n-nU

de antemano gracias por leer y muchias gracias tambien a los ke me dejaron reviwes!!!!

nada es mio vale vale..T-T

**empezamos!

* * *

****Desastre!!!**

En uno de los tantos jardines de la escuela Ouran dos figuras una muy cerca de la otra comenzaban a hablar casi en susurros. El más alto acorralaba en la pared al de menor estatura. Sin embargo, a pesar de que este último no oponía resistencia ante aquella intromisión en su espacio personal, su nerviosismo se denotaba claramente.

-Por favor Kaoru-kun, terminemos con esto de una vez. Tu sabes lo que siento por ti, y sé que tu también sientes algo por mí. Así que por que no lo admites de una vez? No tiene sentido que sigas ocultándolo.- Agregó seductoramente acercándose al oído del menor de los Hitachiin.

-Ah!, no...sabes que yo...no puedo por favor...

-No me digas que es por tu hermano? Hablamos de nosotros el no tiene nada que ver entiendes eso verdad?.

-Bueno, yo...Hikaru, es verdad, se enfadaría mucho...sin embargo... lo lamento pero...aquí no ningún nosotros, porque yo...no siento lo mismo por ti...-Las palabras en la boca de Kaoru se enredaban, mas no obstante el mensaje era claro: el rechazo... era evidente.

-Mentira!!!! Estas mintiendo!!!

-No lo hago!!!. Ahora por favor déjame ir!!!- Respondió Kaoru ya un poco más alterado.

-No.- Terminó sonriendo maliciosamente. Para luego tomar posesión sobre los brazos de Kaoru, arrojándolo al suelo y finalmente atrapándolo por completo.

-No quería llegar a esto, pero tu me obligaste Kaoru.-

-Ah! Espera que estas...no!!!, detente por favor, no me hagas esto!!!!

Muy tarde...el tipo ya inspeccionaba el cuerpo de Kaoru bajo su camisa, manteniendo atrapados los frágiles brazos del menor de los Hitachiin.

Dejándolo totalmente expuesto, a su merced.

-Por favor...Hikaru...ayúdame...-Sollozaba el más frágil de los gemelos.

-Lastima, tu hermano no esta aquí para defenderte. Y eso lo hace mucho más agradable. Ne? Kaoru-chan?- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la hebilla de su cinturón.

-NOOOO...!!!! HIKARU AYÚDAME!!!!!!!

--------------------------------0------------------------------0--------------------------0------------------

-KAORU!!!!!!!! –Gritó el mayor de los hermanos.- Kao!!...Eh?-

Estaba en su cama, no había tipejos pervertidos ni nada que se le pareciera, solo fue un estúpido sueño..n-n se dijo así mismo... Kaoru esta bien, el esta durmiendo justo aquí a mi lad...

O.O

-GUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! KAORU KAORU!!!!!

DÓNDE ESTAS KAORU!!!!!!???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gritando por toda la mansión encontró a una de las sirvientas. Abalanzándose sobre ella le preguntó, más bien le gritó:

-KAORU KAORU!!! DÓNDE ESTAAAA???!!!!

-Ah!!!! Hikaru-sama!!! Por favor cálmese, Kaoru-sama se fue más temprano que usted. Incluso dijo que puso una nota a un lado de su cama..eto... Kyaaaaa!!! Hikaru-sama por favor vístase!!!

Con la preocupación a Hikaru se le olvido por completo que de los 2 era él quien dormía completamente desnudo. n-n U...- je je son detalles.

Asi que rápidamente Hikaru volvió a la habitación, y tal como lo dijo la empleada había una pequeña nota en el velador de la pieza.

Hikaru:

Tengo unos asuntos que debo resolver.

Espero no te enfades por que me fui antes.

No te enfades por favor!

Te quiere.

Kaoru-chan. n-n

-"Como puedo enfadarme si pone cosas tan lindas como: te quiere Kaoru-chan...¬///¬" Pequeño traidor, me deja solo y luego no puedo regañarlo. No es justo!.

-Ah- Suspiró ya más calmado.- Bueno después de todo haga lo que haga lo seguiré queriendo.- Murmuró para luego guardar la nota en su pequeña caja de recuerdos. En ella había uno de sus tesoros más valiosos. Entre todos ellos, la foto de su hermano, sacada sin que este se diera cuenta. Se veía tan...dulce y sobretodo...tan tranquilo.

Mientras observaba la foto sus ojos llenos de ternura se volvieron inseguros.

El sueño, volvía a atormentarlo.

Y si era una premonición?

Mas vale que me vaya pronto. Y en un momento Hikaru ya emprendía el camino a la escuela en su lujosa limosina.

* * *

Mientras que en los pasillos de la escuela Ouran: 

Un chico rubio de elegante apariencia cantaba alegremente en dirección a la tercera sala de música:

Ay que lindo soy!

Que bonito soy!

Como me quieeeero!

Ajajjajajajj!!!

-Tama-chan!!!

-Ajajjaj...ah?...Ah!!! Buenos días Mori-sempai. Honey-sempai!!!

-Tama-chan acabamos de cumplir la misión que nos encargaste!!! n-n

-Excelente trabajo Honey-sempai!

-Pero no lo hubiera logrado sin Taka-chan. Ne Takashi?

-Ah.- Respondió recordando los vergonzosos eventos acontecidos hace un momento.

Flash Back

-Ah! Takashi, mira mira, ahi esta Kao-chan.

-Ah.

-Y viene con otro niño!

-Ah!.

-Hay que tomarles fotografias.- Decía mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el menor de los Hitachiin. No sin antes ser atrapado por Mori-sempai.

-Mitsukuni, la idea es que Kaoru-kun, no sepa que le estas tomando fotografias.

-Eh?, ah! cierto Taka-chan! n-n. Pero...desde aqui no podemos acercarnos sin que nos vea.

-Ah.

-Ya lo tengo! n-n Subiremos al tejado y desde ahí no nos veran.

-No, eso puede ser peligroso.

-Pero tu estaras ahí conmigo ne? n-n asi que no me pasará nada. n-n vamos si?

-Mmmm...- Ni siquiera él Morinozuka Takashi, podía resistirse a las dulces peticiones de Honey-sempai.

Una vez en el tejado, Honey-sempai le pidió a Takashi que lo sostuviera para poder acercarse más y tomar mejor fotografias. Sin embargo el techo no tenía intenciones de dejarlos ahí arriba por mucho tiempo.

Click!

-La tengo Takashiiiiii... !!!-Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir el más pequeño antes de que ambos salieran disparados al suelo.

Por supuesto Mori-kun utilizó su cuerpo de colchon para que Honey no se hiciera siquiera un rasguño durante la caida.

-Ah! Takashi, Takashi! estas bien?- Decía remeciendolo con preocupación.

-Ah.

-Buaaaaa Takashi te hiciste daño, si te hubiera hecho caso no te abrias caido!!!!- Lloraba mientras rodeaba con sus pequeños brazos el cuerpo del muchacho.

-Estoy bien.

-En serio?...Ah! No Taka-chan tiene una herida en la frente!

-No es nada Mitsuku... O///O- Mori-sempai no pudo terminar la frase, pues Honey ya se había acercado a la herida para acariciarla con mucho cuidado y por último para sorpresa de Mori-sempai depositar un tierno beso sobre la misma.

-Con eso sanara muy pronto, ne Takashi?. n-n

-O///O. ...

Pero al parecer todo lo bueno jamás dura para siempre, fue lo único lógico que pudo procesar Mori-sempai al escuchar a Kaoru preguntar si es que había alguien ahi?. Despues de todo el alboroto, no era extraño que el Hitachiin hubiera oido.

Y rapidamente tomo a Honey-sempai y se lo llevo lejos sin que el gemelo de Hikaru se diera cuenta. Fue entonces cuando se encontraron con el rubio del Host.

Fin del flash back.

-Aquí estan las fotografias de Kao-chan con el chico desconocido.-Dijo el dulce Honey.

-Taka-chan también tomo unas antes de que nos encontraramos. Ne takashi? n-n

-Ah. Aquí están Tamaki.

-Bien hecho chicos. Ahora denmelas para luego mostrarle a Hikaru quien es el que...O.o- Por alguna razón la cara del king del host club se iba deformando a medida que revisaba las fotografias.- Pero esto...no puede ser!!!!

-Que es lo que no puede ser? Tamaki-kun?- Pregunto una voz tras del principesco rubio.

-AH!!! RENGE-CHAN!!!! O.O!!! QUE TE TRAE POR ESTOS LADOS..JE JE JE..n-nU- Escondiendo las fotos detras de su espalda.

-Ne Tamaki-kun estas actuando muy extraño hoy. n-n "este rubio se trae algo"-

-AH JEJE...n-nUUU tu crees?, pero si estoy prefectamente!!!

-Se dice perfectamente. Tamaki-kun! n-n. "Algo esconde en su espalda ¬¬"-

-Aajjaj en serio se dice asi? n-nU

-Si. n-n

-n-n

-n-nUUU

-AH MIRA ESO HARUHI TRAE PUESTO UN VESTIDO!!!!!

-UN VESTIDO DONDE?-O.O!

-je je je ¬¬- Te atrape!!!!

-AH NO DEVUELVEME ESO!!!

-Por qué escondias las fotos Tamaki-kun?- n-n

-Hikaru no puede ver esto, se volvera loco!!!!

Por que dices eso?, ya sabemos todo, lo único que nos falta es saber como es el...-Revisando las fotos se detuvo un momento.- KYAAAAAAAAA ESTA HISTORIA SE PONE CADA VEZ MAS INTERESANTE!!!! DEBO DECIRLE A HIKARU!!!

-Renge-chan esper...-Tarde mi querido rey, la pequeña fanatica ya se había ido.

-T-T. Espero que Hikaru se lo tome con calma...

* * *

En el Host Club. 

-Aqui están Hikaru! la evidencia!- Decía emocionada la manager oficial..XD...del Host Club. Mientras colocaba el paquete de fotos sobre la mesa.

-Estas preparado?

-Hai!-Ya no se aguantaba las ganas.

Abrió el primer paquete- Las fotos tomadas por Tamaki: Kaoru junto a un tipo que no se veía bien. La segunda imagen era más clara. el chiquillo era del otro salón, Hikaru lo conocía. Muchacho rubio de enormes ojos azules, con una melena un tanto larga y bella sonrisa de ángel. Un ángel como enemigo, díficil tarea pero no imposible, un par de amenazas y de seguro no volvería a acercarse a su hermano nunca más.

-Las fotos cada vez mostrban un acercamiento mayor entre el chiquillo rubio y su hermano, no le agradaba nada. Mucho menos cuando Kaoru parecía sonreirle demasiado. Esas sonrisas eran de él!!! de nadie más!!!! Una de ellas lo dejo absolutamente con la boca abierta el supuesto ángel se acercaba maliciosamente al rostro de su hermano.- Quien se cree este tipo!!!- Quería ver la siguiente fotografia para ver el descenlace, pero las demás fotos mostraban a...Haruhi...¬¬...después de todo era Tamaki quien las había tomado. Ya le jugaría alguna broma a ese rubio por haberlo hecho.

-Muy bien vamos a trabajar Renge-chan.

-Hikaru-kun te has olvidado de los demás paquetes.

-Ah cierto!!! ahí debe estar lo que sigue de esta foto.

-En las primeras fotografias habian muchas imagenes de osos de felpa, dulces pasteles y Mori-sempai. Definitivamente este fue Honey sempai...¬¬. Sin embargo en las fotos que seguian podia verse a su herano sentado en una de las tantas bancas de los jardindes. La foto estaba tomada desde altura, pero momento...O.O...quien acompañaba a Kaoru ya no era rubio, si no mas bien moreno? O.O...y sus ojos ya no eran azules si no verdes!!! es mas ni siquiera parecia de la edad de Kaoru se veia uno o dos años mas joven.

Un segundo por que esta cada vez mas arriba de MI kao-chan... ¬¬, el chiquillo hacia recordar mucho a como Honey-sempai se comportaba con Mori-sempai. Pero ese no era Mori-sempai ESE ES MI KAORU!!! mocoso atrevido te dare una paliza de la que nunca te olvidaras. ¬¬

-Hikaru-kun, te olvidas de estas tambien! ...n-n

-Dame eso!!!!!! - Gruño quitandole de un zarpazo las fotos a Renge.

-...Honey-sempai...Honey-sempai...Honey-sempai...este fue Mori-sempai...¬¬...vamos no me defraudes Mori-semapi seguro qe sacaste una o dos de mi Kao...

AAAAAAAAAAH NO PUEDE SEEEEEER!!!!!!!

Ahora Kao-chan estaba de pie en uno de los pasillos de la escuela Ouran con un hombre alto, se parecia mucho a Kyouya-sempai, pero no era el... este tenia los ojos mas claros al igual que el cabello, ni siquiera usaba el uniforme de la escuela!!!! Y este hombre tan particular ademas tenia el descaro de tocar el rostro de Kaoru con demasiada "amabilidad".

-Ah...ah...-Con la pura impresion Hikaru cayo de rodillas al suelo. Esa escena recordaba mucho a cuando Tamaki hacia cosas parecidas una vez que lo rechazaban. Se quedo en silencio.

-Renge-chan!!!! ...o no...lo hiciste se las entregaste!!!! o.oU!!!-Decia el rey acabando de llegar.

-Hika-chan?

O-------------------------O

VENGAAAAAAAAAANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

CONTINUARA... 

ahura a responder reviews ke me faltan...n-nU

sessholove o grace ne? n-n: nyajajaja tanta violencia..pero como evitar enamorarse de alguien tan lendo komo kaoru-chan...aunke a Hika-chan lo apoyo de todas formas!!! XD...le tokaba sufrir un poko...kao-chan siempre se llevaba toda la parte de sufrir...muchas gracias por decir ke esta lindo realmente agradezco su apoyo!!! n-n

Kati : obra de arte? n//n gracias eso me dejo en el cielo!!! aki esta la continuacion ojala y le guste! gracias por su review!!!!

Cho Hien: Kreo ke Hika-chan ya ha sufrido muchio nu??? n-nU

pero si kiere ke sufra muchio mas...O---O estoy dispuesta a hacerlo...ojala te haya gustado este capi...gracias por su review!!!

GRACIAS A TODOS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER!!!

los kierouuu!!!

-Gitan-


	5. Venganza I

**wenas! **

**El 5to.**

**Ya se porke Yuki Eiri es tan mal genio!!!**

**. Si no despegas la vista del computador mientras escribes durante un buuuuuuueeeen rato es como si no hubieras dormido en dias y el pobrecito escribe novelasO.OU..**

**Ya te entiendo yuki-san! U.U mi estar cansadita, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar kon incertidumbre al lector durante muchos dias...ke ya me lo han hecho y no me hace gracia. ¬¬**

**Ojala y les guste...escribi hasta en un cuaderno mientras no tenía a mi kompu cerca...ah komo te quiero kompu! n-nU**

**Gracias por su apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**

**SI KIEREN KE INICIE OTRO FIC APARTE DE ESTE (ke kreo ke esta por terminar...) LAS INSTRUCCIONESTAN AL FINAL..XD..ñakañaka.. ..no son muchas solo un detallito...n-n **

**PD: Disculpen si tiene faltas ortograficas y letras comidas...los 3 primeros chapters los revise...los demas ya tenia sueño...perdonenme...T-T**

**Empezamos!**

**Quinto capitulo**

**Como dice la pelicula "V" de Venganza I... (me van a demandar por derechos de autor! T-T)**

* * *

-ATRAPENLO!!!! –Fue lo primero que Tamaki atinó a decir al ver a Hikaru fuera de si. 

Tanto Mori, como Honey e incluso el mismo rey se abalanzaron sobre Hikaru para intentar detenerlo.

-Hikaru la... violen...cia no lleva a nada...T-TU –Decía el king en intentos desesperados por tranquilizar al Hitachiin mayor.

-AAAAAAAAGHHH!!!! SUÉLTENME!!!! TOCAR KAORU!!!! DEBER MORIR!!!!!!! AAAAAAAARGH!!!!!

-Taka-chan!!! Hika-chan se volvió loco! Me da miedo!!!!- Decía Honey quien se situaba sobre los hombros del mayor de los gemelos intentando tapar la vista de este último.

-GRRRRROAAAAAAR!!!

-Takashi!!! Haz algo..- Pedía entre sollozos el más pequeño de los cuatro.

Fue entonces cuando la verdadera fuerza de Mori-sempai salió a flote, dejando a Hikaru en el suelo y sobre él a sus tres captores, quienes aún trataban de mantenerlo quieto.

De inmediato la puerta principal se abrió, entrando Haruhi acompañada por el pequeño Hitachiin.

- Tamaki-sempai, Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai que es lo que están haciendo!?- Preguntó Haruhi desconcertada.

-Oigan! Que creen que hacen con Hikaru!!! Suéltenlo!!! Ahora!!!.- Gritó enfadado Kaoru.

En ese momento nuestra querida bestia, (digo Hikaru n-nU) volvió en si. Y por supuesto no desaprovecharía este momento de lucidez mental...

-Ah...-gimió-... Kaoru...ayúdame...-Dijo despacio, para rematar con una tierna mirada que rogaba por compasión.

-Ustedes...suelten a Hikaru ahora!!!.- Dijo mucho más enfadado que antes el más joven de los gemelos.

-AH HIKARU ESO ES MUY DESHONESTO!!!!- Chillaba desesperado el rey del Host.

Sin embargo los reclamos del rubio no duraron más que eso, puesto que Kaoru de una sola patada había tirado a los tres para liberar a su "pobre hermano que nada había hecho". ¬¬U

-Hikaru, estas bien?- Inmediatamente Kaoru se acercó a su hermano mayor, tomando con delicadeza su rostro.

-Ah Kaoru, no te preocupes por mi.- Respondió suavemente mientras paseaba los cabellos de su hermano menor por entre sus dedos.

-Hikaru que sucede, por qué te tenían así?, Qué esta pasando?. Desde hace tiempo has estado actuando un poco extraño. Sucede algo malo, Hikaru?

-No puedo decírtelo ahora Kaoru. Pero no te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien.- Esta vez era Hikaru quien sostenía el rostro de su hermanito pequeño, al mismo tiempo que sonreía dulcemente.

-Hikaru.- Pronunció con un poco de tristeza en su voz.- Qué es lo que...

-Shhhhhh...- Posó un dedo en los labios del menor.- Prométeme... que nunca me vas a abandonar.- Le susurró al oído el mayor, más asustado que nunca a la idea de que aquella hermosa criatura que ahora tenía entre sus brazos un día lo dejase.

-Lo prometo.- Respondió sonriéndole.

Entre tanto en la mente de Hikaru:

" AAAAAAH se ve tan kawaiii n/./n...que quisiera terminar con todo de una vez y llevármelo a la cam...olviden eso ¬///¬ se me salió, pero no puedo... Tendré que aguantar hasta eliminar a esos **obstáculos**. Ahora los odio mucho más este era MI MOMENTO...y ustedes pelmazos me lo arruinaron por completo. Pero ya verán Kaoru es mío y solo mío y de nadie más!!!"

Volviendo a la realidad Hikaru continuó hablando:

-Ya debo irme, pero no tardaré, por favor espérame aquí Kaoru.- Pronunció dramáticamente, para finalmente salir de la tercera sala de música sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Una vez cerrada la puerta. El rostro de Hikaru pasó de un semblante melancólico a otro no tan triste, si no más bien temible...

-Je je je...¬-¬. Renge-chan!

-Hai!!!!- Respondió animadamente. (vaya a saber uno de donde salió.)

-Dónde los encuentro? ¬¬

-Sígueme Hikaru-kun.! n-n

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Host: 

-Hikaru voy contig...-

-Déjalo ir Kaoru-kun. Hikaru-kun, tiene mucho en que pensar. - Decía Kyouya colocando su mano sobre el hombro del menor.

-Kyouya-sempai?.

-Tamaki, Haruhi, vigilen que Hikaru no se pase de la raya.

- Que quiere decir con eso Kyouya-sempai.?- Preguntó alarmado Kaoru.

-Que no se sobrepase con su depresión n-n. "que no se sobrepase pateando traseros claro esta n-n"

Enseguida "el king" comprendió el mensaje.

-Hora de irnos Haruhi!-

-Hai!.-

Rapidamente el rubio del Host salio tras Hikaru.

-Renge-chan, Hikaru!!! Esperen por favor!!!

-Eh?. Sucede algo my lord?- Preguntó con cierto toque de inocencia el astuto pelirrojo.

-Oye Hikaru! no te hagas el ingenuo conmigo!. Qué fue esa actuación con Kaoru allí adentro?!. Nos hiciste quedar como los malvados!- Se quejaba el berrinchudo rey.

-Je, je n-nU...perdone si lo hice quedar mal señor. Pero hablando en serio, gran parte de eso no fue una actuación...Por lo menos no lo fue con Kaoru- Murmuró por lo bajo.

-Kya! Hikaru-kun!! mira!!! mira!!!- Señalaba Renge mientras observaba por unos vinoculares.- Hikaru-kun lo encontre!!! ahí está nuestro primer objetivo!!!

-Y que estamos esperando. ¬---- ¬

-Objetivo?-Preguntó Tamaki sin entender.

-Tamaki -sempai debemos ir tras Hikaru!-Ordenó Haruhi quien ya tomaba la delantera para evitar que el celoso Hitachiin hiciera alguna tontería.

-AAAH!!! HARUHI!!! ESPERAME!!! NO ME DEJES SOLO!!!!! -

* * *

Entre tanto, un muchacho de unos 13 o 14 años conversaba animadamente con sus otros compañeros. Sin embargo en cosa de segundos su atención fue desviada puesto que a lo lejos se podía divisar una enorme nube de polvo. La cual parecía apoximarse cada vez más. Ante tal extraño acontecimiento los murmullos no se hicieron esperar: 

-Qué es eso?-

-No lo sé, pero cada vez está más cerca.-

-Esa cosa se dirige hacía aca?.-

-Esperen no es ese uno de los hermanos Hitachiin?.-

Fue ahí cuando la atención del chiquillo ojos verdes se vió completamente atrapada por aquella extraña nube de polvo.

-Podra ser?...Kaoru-chan?- Susurró esperanzado.

La imagen ya se hacía completamente visible una vez estuvo más cerca, había alguien identico a Kaoru corriendo a toda velocidad, a no ser por la cara demoniaca y la velocidad atroz a la que venía lo hubiera confundido.

-No...eso no puede ser Kaoru-chan...Imposible!...ese ..ese es Hikaru-kun!!!! O.OU!!- Dijo aterrado.

-GRRRRROAAAR!!! TU!!!!!!! PEQUEÑO INTRUSO!!!!- Gritaba Hikaru como poseido...n-nU...aumentando más la velocidad.

-GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!SI ES!!!! HIKARU-KUN!!!!

Hikaru se aproximaba hechando humos. Y por supuesto la reacción del pelinegro no sehizo esperar. Corría deseperado con el demonio Hitachiin pisandole los talones.

Sin embargo la fortuna estaba de parte de Hikaru ese día y llevo al muchachito ojos verdes a un callejon sin salida.

-TU!!!- Gruñía Hikaru levantando del piso al muchacho mmientras lo sujetaba de las solapas.- QUE CLASE DE RELACIÓN TIENES CON KAORU!!! RESPONDE!!!!

-Kaoru?. O.oUUU

-SI KAORU!!!

-Kao..ru? T-T

-Si!!! que no oyes!! Kaoru!!!

-Gh..gh...T-T..b...BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! KAORU -CHAN KAORU-CHAN...TOT.- Poniendose a llorar ahora aferrado de Hikaru.

-Que..que diablos te pasa? O.o?

-Hikaru! ah...no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho llorar!- Decía Haruhi quien acababa de alcanzar al mayor de los gemelos.

-No te equivocas..O..O yo no le he hecho nada!!! "...hasta ahora ¬¬..."-

-Qué sucede?.- Decía cansado Tamaki quien intentó seguirle el paso a Haruhi mientras corrian.-

-BUAAAAAAA!!! TOT- Seguía llorando el niño.

-Hikaru! no puedo creer que hayas hecho llorar a un niño inocente! ÒoÓ- Reclamó el rey esta vez.

-Que no fui yo!-

-Dime niño que te pasa.- Se aproximó preocupado Tamaki.

-BUUUA KAORU!!! TOT-

-Kaoru Kaoru!!! deja de gastar el nombre de mi hermano!!! que pasa entre tu y Kaoru contesta de una vez!!!!

-BUAAAAA...KAORU-CHAN EL...EL ME ...EL ME RECHAZO ESTA MAÑANA...!!! TOT

- QUE !? O.O!?

-Kaoru-chan dijo que no quería casarse conmigo. T-T-

-OYE TU QUE CLASE DE COSAS LE ESTAS PROPONIENDO A MI HERMANO MOCOSO!!!!-

-Tranquilo Hikaru!!!- Decía el rey intentando sostenerlo.-Ten un poco de compasión es solo un niño!.

-Eto...podrias explicarme por qué querrias casarte con Kaoru?.- Preguntó Haruhi tranquilamente.- Por cierto mi nombre es Haruhi soy un amigo de Kaoru, dime cual es tu nombre?

-Encantado Haruhi-kun. Mi nombre es Miku-chan.

-Ah, Miku-chan podrias explicarme que sucedió entre tu y Kaoru por favor. n-n

-mmm ..eto...hai..."este chico parece una niña...O.O"-

- Todo comenzó así... Conocí a Kaoru-chan un día en que estaba en mis clases de música. Kaoru-chan parecía interesado, sin embargo siempre llegaba tarde puesto que también formaba parte de otro grupo.( El Host.! n-n) Tenía bastante talento para la mayoría de los instrumentos, pero no el tiempo suficiente para poder practicar. Así que a la larga abandono nuestro Club. -Mirada rencorosa a Tamaki.-

-Ahora que hice!!!? O.O!-

- Ejem...El otro Club de Kaoru-chan se extendía cada vez más por culpa de un tipejo berrinchudo y muy caprichoso. Por lo que el pobre Kaoru-chan no pudo seguir con nosotros.

-Oye! no soy berrinchudo! y mucho menos caprichoso! - Chillaba el king.

-Hai hai Tamaki-sempai. - ¬¬U. - Y luego que sucedió Miku-chan? n-n "Ignora al rubio por favor."

-Haruhi.- TOT

-Bueno después de eso por cosas del destino, empecé a salir con Kaoru-chan. Yo lo invitaba a muchas partes, pero casi siempre se negaba, aunque de todas formas creo que era mejor mantener nuestra relación en secreto, dentro de la escuela. n//n

-RELACIÓN!!! ÒoÓ- Bufó Hikaru.

-Haruhi con cara de: "Ignora a ese también n-n"

-Bueno finalmente llego el día en que decidí declararmele. Pregunté: Kaoru-chan tu me gustas mucho, te gustaría casarte conmigo?

-A lo que el respondió: Por supuesto Miku-chan, me encantaría, pero tengo un par de estorbos que me lo impiden...uno es igual a mi y el otro es una molestia rubia que no me deja en paz.

Hikaru y Tamaki: OYE!!!! QUIEN ES EL ESTORBO!!!!!

-Realmente Kaoru dijo eso?.-

-No. n-n Pero quería ver la cara que ponian esos dos. n-n.

- Al final Kaoru-chan cortesmente dijo que yo no le era correspondido, que su corazón ya..tenía a alguien más... lo dijo tan dulcemente que hizo que me gustara mucho más...y...AAAAAAAH KAORU-CHAN VUELVEEE!!!!! TOT.

-Oye...-Dijo Hikaru ya completamente serio.- A quien...a quien se refería Kaoru cuando te dijo eso...?-

-Su dueño?...Pues en verdad no lo sé, pero quien haya sido tiene mucha suerte.-

-Bien. Me voy.- Dijo Hikaru sin más preambulos, ya desquitaría su rabia contra los dos que falataban, esos si que no eran niños así que no sería condescendiente con nadie más...pagaran por haberle pedido matrimonio a Kaoru. Aunque no lo hayan hecho...ñakañaka ¬---¬

-Ah esto...Haruhi-chan. Tienes novia?

-No Miku-chan porque, aqui entre nosotros no soy un chico si no una chica. Pero debes guardar el secreto bien?.

-Ah eso hace las cosas más fáciles! Haruhi-chan te gustaría salir conmigo? n-n

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! POR NINGUN MOTIVO!!!! HARUHI NO PUEDE!!!!

-Por qué?

-PORQUE PORQUE...PORQUE YO LO DIGO Y SE ACABO!!! - Y sin siquiera preguntar Tamaki se llevo a Haruhi lejos del pequeño conquistador.

-Vaya que ese rubio es una molestia. ¬¬

* * *

CONTINUARAAAAAAAA... 

PERDON PERDON...LA IDEA ERA KE HIKA-CHAN SE VENGARA AHORA ..PERO ESTOY CANSADA...NO ME MATEN POR ESO!!! PROMETO SUBIR PRONTO!!! aunke lo he hecho hasta ahora no?...¬¬U..WENOU NO ME MATEN IGUALL!!!

Ahura respondamos a la fuente de mi inspiracion ke me anima a seguir osease los reviews..XD

**shi no hime****:De nada por lo de Renge y Kyouya perdona si no fue mucho...T-T..me alegro de ke te haya gustado la alianza HikaxRenge Grax por su review!!! n.n**

**Kati: Escribo maravillas?..n.nU no me suba tanto el ego ke me puede hacer mal...XD..gracias por su opinion en verdadse agradece...TOT y muchisisisimo...**

**kurofye.D**: Ojala le haya gustado el pekeño HoneyxMori ke koloke..n.nUUU perdon si no fue muchio. je je le gustaron mi Kyouya y mi Tamaki? n-n a mi tambien!!!! (perdon...la humildad no es mi fuerte..XD) Esto kuantos kapitulos??? nyaaam deje pensar...estem unos dos o tres mas sin kontar este..aunke me toy kedando medio dormida asi ke kiza llegue hasta 5...kizas..aunke keda entre tres o dos kapis mas por mientras..n.nuUU yio tambien me konfundi...graxias por su reviews!! me alientan muchiou!

**sessho love**...GRACE VALE VALE NO ME PEGUE O.O: Le gustaron mis kapis..TOT...nyjaajaj usteh es muy okurrente!!! pero no sea tan violenta ke me asusta...n.nU...aktualizo luego porke nunka me gusto kuando leia fiics wenos y me dejaban esperando el mes entero...¬¬  
...jeje sus intuiciones femeninas me pueden dejar sin fic asi ke nu me investigue tanto por favor..XD..nyajaja nu son bromitas! gracias por sus reviews!!!!! MUchiaS Gracias de corachon!!!

**pilikita-sakura**: je je le gusto las super sorpresa de enkontrarse tantos kapis..XD...nyajaja ke wenou...aktualizo lo mas rapido ke puedop!!! n.n pa ke nu se me enojen!!! nyaaaaaaa gritemos todos juntos VENGANZAAA!!!! el ke sigue si sera vengativo...o al menos eso espero...n.nU...gracias por apoyarme!! nunka krei ke recibiria tantos mensajes..TOT...!!! gracias ninnia!!! n-n

**Kororo:**Le gusto mi fic!!! n-n soy feliz con eso...y yia ta actualizado su risa malevola me asusto!!!NO ME MATE!!!!! Ojala le guste este capi!! gracias por dejarme un review!!!! non

**Nemesis 00**: Je je sus deseos son ordenes aki ta kontinuadito!!gracias por opinar sobre mi humilde obra!!! n-n grachiaaas!!!

**Sweet-Ashie**: Espero y haya sido algo bueno enkontrarse tres kapis de una vez...n.nU wenou aki tiene otro mas!!! el sigueinte tendra un pokito mas de venganza es ke yia nu podia seguir eskribiendo sin ekivokarme varias veces!! n-nUUU perou no me kejo me gusta hacer estou!! graciaspor su review ke me anima a seguir!!!! non

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SI KIEREN KE HAGA OTRO FIC APARTE DE ESTE ESTOY DISPUESTA A RECIBIR TODA KLASE DE PETICIONES EXCEPTUANDO ke kreo ke ya lo he dicho varias veces..EL HIKAxHaru PORKE HACE SUFRIR A KAO-CHAN ASI KE NONES...PERO KUALKER OTRA PAREJA LA ACEPTO PERO ME DICEN SI si kieren ke sea medio melodramatiko...muy dulce...ke muera alguien..O.O o nu se diganme utedes y kreare otro fic a su gustop..XD..!!!!**

**Es todop!!! gracias una vez mash!**

**Se despide atentamente.**

**-Gitan-**


	6. Dulce venganza

**Wolas!**

**Al fin aki esta el siguiente kapitulo! diskulpen la tardanza! n-nU espero les guste..a mi me gusto...mi opinion no vale yia se ¬¬UUU..XD **

**disfrutenlo!!!n-n**

**nada es mio...pero puse una demanda insisto ke la historia si lo es!!!**

**los dejo en paz...**

**empezamos!!!!**

**Capitulo sexto.**

**De dulce venganza a extraña confusión.**

* * *

Mansión Hitachiin. (Cuarto de Hikaru)

-Hikaru, no piensas decirme lo que en verdad ocurrió, cierto?.- Preguntaba Kaoru desde el baño mientras revisaba los cajones del lavamanos.

-Ya te lo dije Kaoru, solo fue...un gato.- Respondía con fastidio, sentado sobre la cama.

-Ah Hikaru, a mi no puedes engañarme.- Decía sonriendo, acercándose con un botiquín al lugar donde se encontraba su hermano mayor.

-Qué acaso ahora dudas de tu propio hermano?.- Contestó el mayor intentando parecer resentido, en tanto miraba hacia otro lado.

-Hikaru, puedo parecer distraído y todo...pero no soy idiota sabes? ¬¬.- Confiesa con quien estuviste peleando, y por qué? .

-Ya te lo dije me encontré un gato roñoso y el muy canalla me atacó, es todo.

-Bien y si fue un gato porque te atacó eh?- .Insistía pacientemente el menor de los gemelos. Sacando el alcohol para luego untarlo en algodón e ir directo a las heridas en el rostro de Hikaru.

-Porque no le di lo que quería ¬¬.-

* * *

**Flash back**

-Renge-chan!

-HAI!!!

-El primer objetivo ya fue anulado "pero por Kaoru desde un principio". Así que ese queda fuera.

-Entendido, entonces quieres seguir por orden de edad?.-

-Por supuesto.-

-El siguiente es...dejame ver: ah! Keito Seiji-kun, un estudiante de tu mismo grado pero va en otro salón, Seiji-kun es reconocido por casi toda la escuela por su rostro angelical, sin embargo mucho más famoso también lo es su rechazo a todas las chicas que se le han declarado.-

-Algo más que deba saber?.- Preguntó ansioso Hikaru por darle una paliza y desquitarse del infotunio anterior.

-Según lo que logré investigar disfruta rechazando cruelmente a todas sus admiradoras.

-Que bastardo!.- Decía con muchas más ganas de apalearlo. (nya a poco tu no hacias lo mismo ¬¬U)

-Seiji-kun también tiene la manía de cambiar de "amigos" cada cierto tiempo, hasta que un día decide escoger a otro.

-Cambiar de amigos?-

-Hai, a Seiji-kun se le ve normalmente acompañado de un muchacho diferente por cada mes, por lo general son chicos guapos, así que no me extraña que Kaoru-kun fuera a parar en su lista.

-"Así que mi hermano es su nuevo juguete eh?"... -Donde!?.- Preguntó cortante.

-Hikaru-kun, recuerda que estoy de tu lado- "n-nUque miedo".- Esto...ahora debe estar, espera, es él!- Apuntó hacia el frente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Hikaru partió directamente a encontrarse cara a cara con ese lobo disfrazado de oveja.

-Oye!.- Llamó bruscamente.

-Kao...ah, tu eres el otro verdad?.- Dijo sin siquiera inquietarse.

Una simple mirada por parte de Hikaru para que el rubio ahora frente a él dirigiera uno de sus dedos apuntando su cabeza.-

-Tu cabello, esta hacia el otro lado.- Sonrió con arrogancia.

-" Con que muy listo". Vaya! veo que eres muy observador.-Respondió con sorna.

-Puedo jactarme de eso, si... es por ello que elegí a tu hermano y no a ti.-

-AUCH! eso fue un golpe bajo!- Comentaba Renge tras Hikaru.

-Renge-chan.¬¬-

-Hai?-

-Dejame esta discución a mi quieres?- Decía ya enfadado Hikaru.

-Ha..hai...n-nU.- Y como llego nuestra querida administradora se fue de la misma manera...misteriosamente. O.O

Al verse ignorado Seiji lanzó la siguiente frase:

-Por cierto, ahora mismo iba en busca del dulce y adorable Kao-chan, así que no tengo tiempo para ti el impulsivo y celoso Hika-chan.-

-Quien esta celoso!!!- Ladró con las mejillas ardiendo.- Y con que derecho llamas a mi hermano dulce y adorable Kao-chan!

-Con el derecho que me dio el destino y por supuesto... el mismo Kaoru.- Lo cortó en seguida.- Además por si no te has enterado...el ya esta bastante crecidito para saber con quien esta o no. Kaoru no necesita un perro guardian las 24 horas sabes?...Aceptalo tu hermanito ya creció y puedo asegurarte lo bien formado que está tanto sicologica como ...fisicamente.- Agregó con una sonrisa lo suficientemente depravada como para que el mayor de los Hitachiin...perdiera el control...

- Bastardo...Tu te lo buscaste... ¬¬

**Fin del flash back**

* * *

-Auch!- 

-Ah lo siento!.- Dijo Kaoru acercándose al rostro de su hermano-Te dolió mucho Hikaru?.- Dijo para luego aproximarse mucho más.

-Ah...ah...- Fue lo unico que logró contestar, ya que en ese momento su mente estaba muy ocupada librando una gran batalla...entre su deseo más profundo...y lo que era...correcto?

"Esta demasiado cerca".

"Es mi idea o de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor aquí?".

"Kaoru por lo que más quieras no te sigas acercando"

" No puedo...no puedo...si puedo?...noo!!! no debo!!!!"

"Es mi hermanito debo cuidarlo...protegerlo...resguardarlo...besarlo...besarlo? O///O...no no!!! eso no estaría bien...se enfadaría...me odiaría de por vida!!!"

"Y si se lo propusiera como una inocente jugarreta para las clientas del Host?...no tonto idiota! que estas pensando!!!!"

" Pero, sus manos se sienten tan suaves y frágiles"

"Dios mi corazón esta sonando demasiado fuerte, de seguro hasta el podrá oirlo...cállate!!! "

Definitivamente el pobre Hikaru no podía pensar coherentemente con Kaoru así de cerca.

"Pareciera que mi corazón va a salirse por mi boca, debo tranquilizarme...pero... como calmarse!!! lo tengo aqui justo aquí! cuidandome a mi esos ojos angustiados sufren por mi!!!"

"Nadie estorba"

"Solo él y yo, aquí juntos."

"Dios no aguantaré más su aliento tan calido me pone los pelos de punta...aaaaaah pareciera que hasta mis latidos ardieran!!!!"

-Te arde, cierto?.-

-Qué?!!!..O///O..."Lo estaba pensando!!! no lo dije no lo dije!!! no pude haberlo dicho!!!!"

-Las heridas, te arden verdad?.-

-Ah las heridas!!!!, si si...ah pero mira!!!justo ahora recorde que tengo algo que hacer...je je...-Levantandose rapidamente.-

-En el baño?.- Preguntó extrañado Kaoru..

-El qué?..O.O...ah !!! ja ja me equivoque de puerta!!!. n-nU "soy un completo idiota!!!"- Dijo cerrando la puerta del baño y abriendo la de salida.

-Hikaru, adonde vas...no es muy tarde para que salgas?-

-Qué...tarde?..-Miró la ventana.- "La luna!!! O.O en que momento se puso ahí!!! O.O"- Cierto, cierto es muy tarde, mejor no salgo!!! n-nU.-

-Hikaru, estas muy extraño.-

-Yo? Nah como crees...n-nU-

-Bueno entonces si no vas a salir- Indicó la cama.- vienes o no?.-

-Esto...seh seh...acuestate tu primero..yo voy a ...lavarme la cara "y a ver si se me baja un poco la calentura...¬///¬".-

-Esta bien, pero no mojes los parches que con tanto cariño acabo de ponerte si? n-n .-

-Si!!!- "por qué tiene que ser tan lindo para todo...¬///¬ "-

Una vez en el baño Hikaru cerro la puerta con llave para luego apoyarse contra la misma.

-Qué pasa? me comporté como un estupido!..."y perdiste tu oportunidad idiota ¬¬"... ya estoy pensando en eso otra vez!!! no está bien!!! basta!!!... "a poco no te hubiera gustado robarle un beso ¬¬"... por supuesto que no!!!.

Y así Hikaru debatió largo rato contra él mismo... el Hikaru hermano mayor de Kaoru y absolutamente nada más... contra el Hikaru enamorado que no aguanta más por tener a Kaoru para el solito.

No podía evitarlo, esos ojos repletos de preocupacón siempre, esa actitud tan inocente que demostraba en algunas ocasiones. Despertaba en Hikaru un deseo delicioso para el muy reprochable y confuso pero aun así inevitable e irresistible.

No entendía...o más bien no quería entender...

Después de largo rato en el baño, al fin decidió salir.

Kaoru ya había apagado las luces. Solo la luna alumbraba el cuarto.

"Ojala y ya este dormido, si no empezará a hacer preguntas"

Comenzó a aproximarse con cautela.

Kaoru le daba la espalda.

-"Fiu que suerte, ya se durmió. U.U"

Hikaru se desvistió sin hacer ruido y se acostó junto a su hermano con la mayor delicadeza posible. Y una vez a salvo en la comodidad de la cama:

-Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-"AH O.O!!!"-Creí que dormias.- Soltó en un intento por parecer calmado.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo si no estas.- Volteó a verlo.

-Ah...- Suspiró sonrojado.- Perdona, es que a veces lo olvido.-

-Que malo Hikaru! siempre durmiendo juntos y ahora se te olvida!- Reclamaba haciendo pucheros.

-Perdona Kaoru, no fue mi intención hacerte esperar tanto.

El menor quedo mirandolo sin decir palabra. Cosa que incomodó a Hikaru.

-Qué?- Preguntó entre molesto y avergonzado ante lo que parecía un eterno silencio por parte de su hermano menor.

Kaoru sonrió.

-Nada tonto. n-n-

-Por qué tonto? ¬¬-

En respuesta Kaoru lo abrazó y cerró los ojos, para luego entregarse al sueño inmediatamente.

Hikaru no se movió. Devolvió el abrazo a su hermano, sin embargo la tormenta mental no tardó en volver.

-"Controlate Hikaru, no cometas una estupidez.".-Se decía así mismo tratando a duras penas de ignorar el calor que ahora comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo.

-Hikaru.- Susurró Kaoru medio dormido.

Su nombre sonaba tan bien en los labios del menor. Enloquecía con el solo hecho de tenerlo demasiado cerca. Control. Necesitaba control.

Pero este jamás llegaría, por lo menos no al más impulsivo de los dos.

Quería probar esa boca que siempre le sonreía hasta en los momentos más dificiles, necesitaba abrazarlo como nunca, decirle lo que sentía sin más rodeos, dejar de lado la mascara de sangre que los une...y por lo menos por una vez...ser considerado... como un amante.

-Kaoru?.-

No hubo respuesta.

Se acercó a la cara de su hermano ahora iluminada por la blanca luna.

"Solo un poco más."

Pero uno de todos sus malditos pensamientos fue el que lo derrotó por completo esta vez.

Tan solo uno y la derrota fue inminente:

"Es su primer beso...Le robarás su primer beso...Hikaru?"

Por supuesto que no lo haría...

Resignado acomodó a Kaoru cual cristal a un costado de la cama. Acariciando su cabello aproximandose a su boca, pero sin pasarse de ello...lo observo casi toda la noche..y en sus ultimos susurros antes de caer completamente dormido por velar el buen dormir de su hermano de sus labios se escapó un timido pero aún así dulce y tierno:

-Te amo, Kaoru...

Fue un idiota...

Perdió su gran oportunidad...

Los labios de Kaoru a solo unos pasos de él...

La estupidez en toda su gloria se llamó así mismo...

Pero... estaba enamorado...e iba a respetarlo...

Aunque se arrepintiera de por vida...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Nyay muchas graciaas por tomarse el tiempo de leer...**

**me gusto este capi...nu se por ke..XD**

**Perdonenme si no respondo los reviews hoy..mamá dice ke a dormir...¬¬ no dejan ser al artista...esperen..mamá dice ke no y ke me akueste de una vez..n-nUUU**

**nyuy de todas maneras gracias por su apoyo...prometo responder todos los ke me faltan en serio!!!!**

**Y diskulpen la tardanza de este kapitulo...n-nU**

**Besus los kiero!**

**bay ba! **

**-Gitan-**


	7. Confesiones

**NYAY volvi!!!!!!! OoO**

**y a kien le importa...¬¬ solo deja leer...**

**nyay..TOT...wenou los dejo en paz...**

**ojala les gusteeeeee!!!!! **

**nada es mio..!!!! TOT (la historia seh gane la demananda ñakañaka)**

**..ke dejes leer...¬¬**

**TOT...vale...**

**empezamos!!!!**

**Capitulo siete.**

**Confesiones...**

* * *

-_Con el derecho que me dio el destino y por supuesto... el mismo Kaoru.- Lo cortó en seguida.- Además por si no te has enterado...el ya esta bastante crecidito para saber con quien esta o no. Kaoru no necesita un perro guardián las 24 horas sabes?...Acéptalo tu hermanito ya creció y puedo asegurarte lo bien formado que está tanto psicológica como ...físicamente.- Agregó con una sonrisa lo suficientemente depravada como para que el mayor de los Hitachiin..._

_Perdiera el control..._

_- Bastardo...Tu te lo buscaste... ¬¬_

Luego de abalanzarse sobre él y propinarle una tremenda paliza, Hikaru preguntaba a gritos que fue lo que el arrogante rubio hizo con su hermano menor. Al tiempo que lo remecía con rudeza.

Sin embargo, el otro ya absolutamente nervioso respondía torpemente lo que el Hitachiin quería saber:

-Es verdad!!! Lo juro, lo juro! Nunca le hice daño!!! Ni siquiera me dejaba tocarlo!!!

-Ah así que al fin dijiste la verdad! Que fue entonces eso de que lo conoces psicológica y físicamente ah?!!! Contesta!!!- Decía a punto de estrangularlo.

-Era mentira!!!! Nunca lo toque!!! Jamás quiso pasar de nivel ni nada!!!-

-Pasar...pa...PASAR DE NIVEL!!!- Gritó colérico.- DEPRAVADO QUE PRETENDIAS HACERLE A MI HERMANO!!!!

-Si te dijera te enfadarías mucho más!!!.- Respondía atemorizado.

-Así que con esas!!!!... Me las vas a pagar!!!.-

-Hikaru ya basta lo vas a matar!!!- Lloriqueaba el rey quien había llegado una vez que el mayor de los gemelos había terminado de apalear a Seiji y ahora había empezado su "interrogatorio".

-AAAAAH!!! No me diga que usted esta de su parte señor!!!!- Dijo enfrentando al rey del Host con una mirada amenazante.

-NOO!!! O.OU!!! CLARO QUE NO!!!, pero ...pero...

-Pero nada!!!!- Y otra vez Hikaru volvió a darle una golpiza al rubio mientras que este último se defendía a duras penas rasguñando un tanto el rostro del gemelo de Kaoru y lanzando patadas a cualquier parte.

Entre la nube de polvo que se formaba, los gruñidos de Hikaru y las llamadas de auxilio de Seiji. El king no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que en un desesperado intento por detener la pelea...terminó dentro de la misma...n-nUUU

-AAAAAAY!!!! HIKARU!!!!- Con un chichón en la cabeza.- ME DOLIOOO!!! Por qué golpeaste a tu rey!!!! Que malvado!!! T-T.

Al instante el chiquillo pelirrojo dio por terminada la golpiza.

-Ah señor! No fue mi intención! Yo quería...bueno no quería...ah!! Usted se puso en medio!!!- Alegó finalmente.

-Esa no es excusa!!!- Chillaba aún más fuerte.

-Perdone señor, no quería.- "Demonios porque ambos tenían que ser rubios. ¬¬" "Y todo por culpa de este...bueno al menos no toco a Kaoru con eso me conformo."

-Y ni siquiera me escuchas!!!.- Se quejaba ahora el chico de estilo principesco.

-Lo siento señor! n-nU...me decía?-

-Hikaru debes controlarte!.-

-Seh, seh...¬¬.-

-Hablo en serio!...o además de golpearme...AHORA PIENSAS IGNORARME!!!

-No, no claro que no...n-nU- Su rostro arrepentido cambio de inmediato una vez y volteó a ver a Seiji tirado en el piso.- Oye tu!, agradécele al señor por ser tan considerado. "Mira que si es por mí...¬¬".

-Gra...gra..gracias...seño..r...- Respondió medio muerto.

-Ah! Y que te vuelva a ver con esa mirada pervertida cerca de Kaoru!.-

-Nunca más...lo prometo...-

-Si no cumples tu promesa volveré, y esta vez sin el rey cerca, entendido?

-Ha...hai... ToT

-Bien. – Intentó mantener la compostura para no reventar de risa. El rubio era un pobre diablo, ni siquiera pudo tocar a su lindo Kaoru...pero mucha más gracia le hacía el enorme chichón del rey ahora sobre su cabeza.

-ME DUELE!!! LE DIRE A MAMA DE ESTO!!!- TOT

-Perdone señor, en verdad, lo siento n-nU . "je..je ... pobre XD la de coscorrón que le di..."

Y así mismo, entre sueños el Hitachiin mayor recordó uno de los eventos más gratosdel día anterior, no sin que su subconsciente le hiciera repetir por supuesto el dulce final de la historia: la dedicación que puso su hermano menor en limpiar unas pequeñas heridas hechas por un supuesto "gato" y después una bella noche al lado de su querido y completamente "puro" gemelo.

Por obvias razones y como resultado de todo esto nuestro querido diablillo despertó... sonriendo.

Con pereza y sin abrir los ojos se acercó al lado que ocupaba su hermano menor en la cama, hacía frio y había que aprovechar la excusa para abrazarlo.

"Cama, cama.- Pensaba aún medio dormido.- Sabana...Kaoru donde estas?...aquí!..Esta blando...demasiado blando...¬¬...esto no es Kaoru esto es... la almohada!..."

-Ahora donde se metió.? – Dijo abriendo los ojos al fin.

La respuesta llegó rapidamente desde un cartel colgado sobre el techo de la habitación.

HIKARU:

TUVE QUE SALIR.

REGRESO PRONTO.

LO ENORME DEL CARTEL ES PARA QUE NO ARMES UN ESCANDALO...n-nU

NO TE ENFADES POR FAVOR!!!

KAO-CHAN.

PD: SI PIENSAS HACER UN ESCANDALO DE TODAS FORMAS...PONTE LOS PANTALONES ANTES DE SALIR...

-¬///¬...empleada chismosa...ya veras cuando te encuentre.- Suspiró enfadado.- Así que todo lo de ayer...la paciencia extrema, los arrumacos, el abrazo de anoche fue...

"Perdóname Hikaru, pero si te decía que mañana tampoco iba a estar te ibas a enfadar demasiado...n-nUUU"

-Una simple disculpa por abandonarme como por 15ava vez...¬¬.

Se vistió rápido. No entendía, si ya se había desecho de todos los blancos que más quedaba?.

-Miku-chan fue rechazado por Kaoru..."¬¬ je je je"

-Seiji-kun, ya había recibido la paliza de su vida así que no habría problemas con él.

-Y el tercero...bueno, de ese también se había encargado...

-Adonde fue Kaoru???? O.o???

Salió pronto del cuarto, sin embargo detuvo su paso antes de bajar las escaleras.

Kaoru estaba ahí en la puerta de entrada. Acababa de salir.

-Mi oportunidad...¬¬-

Por extraño que pareciera el menor de los hermanos no subio a la enorme limosina de siempre, mas bien había pedido un radio-taxi anticipadamente.

-Muy astuto, así no podre preguntarle al chofer a donde te llevo cierto?...¬¬, bien jugaremos tu juego Kaoru-chan.

Una vez que Kaoru partiera, Hikaru no tardó en tomar otro taxi que pasaba por ahí cerca.

-Adonde vas niño?

-Siga a ese auto..¬¬... y no haga preguntas.-Mostrando un fajo de billetes.

-Lo que digas chico!.- Sonrió el chofer al ver tanto dinero frente a sus ojos.

Se detuvieron frente a unos gigantescos y lujosos departamentos.

-Espere! espere!, detengase aquí!- "si me adelanto más de seguro me verá."

Al instante Hikaru siguió a su hermano al interior de los departamentos. Pero demasiado tarde para oir el nombre de la persona a la que el Hitachiin iba a visitar.

-Octavo piso.- Dijo la recepcionista.

-Muchas gracias.-Contestó amablemente.

-Así que octavo piso ah...?-

Kaoru esperaba a que el ascensor bajara. Mientras que Hikaru lo observaba de cerca. A este paso tardará en subir.-Pensó el mayor.- Así que opto por adelantarse y tomar las escaleras.

-Rápido, rápido!!!!.- Estar en buena condición física le sirvió de mucho y vaya que lo agradeció en ese momento.

-Ah...al fin...ah... octa...vo..piso...ah...-

En eso el timbre del ascensor sonó.

Kaoru acababa de llegar.

Hikaru entre tanto aguardó escondido en las escaleras.

El menor de los gemelos recorrió el enorme pasillo, llegando hasta el final del mismo. Y en una de las puertas verde oscuro se detuvo a tocar el timbre. Pocos segundos después abrió un hombre que parecía acabado de salir de la ducha. Solo una toalla lo cubría desde la cintura hacía abajo.

-Ah! perdona parece que llegue en mal momento.- Se excuso avergonzado Kaoru.

-Para nada, siempre eres bienvendio Kaoru.- Sonrió.

"Momento! no puede ser...ese tipo!!! se supone que me había desecho de él!!!"

Flash Back

Faltaba el tercer y último blanco, por fortuna el "king" ya no estorbaría en su siguiente plan. Pues se había ido a llorarle a mamá lo que su malvado, cruel y despiadado hijo le había hecho.

Emiru Kiseki

Eres mi último obstáculo...

-Pero, Hikaru-kun, no es esto un poco riesgoso?. Después de todo es un maestro de la escuela.- Comentaba Renge, quien había vuelto a hacer equipo con el Hitachiin.

-Maestro **suplente**.-Recalcó en lo último.-Además solo tiene tres o cuatro años más que yo así que imagina que es solo... otro estudiante más.

-Pero es que...

-Estas conmigo o en mi contra Renge-chan?-

-Contigo por supuesto!!!.- n-nU "Es que el maestro de música es tan guapo que ni a mi me dan ganas de lastimarlo..."

- Ah silencio ahí viene!-Dijo el gemelo de Kaoru.

-Muy bien Renge-chan ya sabes que hacer.- Murmuró Hikaru escondido tras una enorme columna al igual que la administradora.- En cuanto pase lo haremos a la cuenta de tres...-Susurró.

Una...

Dos...

Tres...

Tira!

Los recuerdos de Hikaru no pudieron seguir avanzando pues una vez que Kaoru entró, el dichoso profesor se había quedado mirando en dirección a donde se encontraba el gemelo de su invitado.

-AH! O.O! ESCONDERDSE!.- Volviendo a su escondite en las escaleras.-"Fiu...no pudo haberme visto.U.U por lo menos no desde esa distancia."

Finalemente cerró la puerta.

Así que sin mas contratiempos Hikaru se acercó velozmente y sin hacer ruido a la entrada del apartamento del "tercer intruso". Para luego cual vecino chismoso ponerse a escuchar tras la puerta.

-Y dime, qué te trae por estos lados Kaoru?.- Preguntó cortesmente, mientras le frecía una taza de té.

-Esto, oí lo del accidente y quería saber como estabas Kiseki.-Respondió con timidez.

"Porque lo llama por su nombre...TOT es un maestro no..??? desde cuando tanta confianza...!!!"-Se lamentaba Hikaru tras la puerta.

-Que amable de tu parte.- Revolvió el cabello del menor de los Hitachiin.- Tan kawai como siempre Kaoru-chan.

"OYE TU NO LE DIGAS KAORU-CHAN!! ÒoÓ NI TAMPOCO QUE ES KAWAI"

-Y como fue que paso?- Preguntaba Kaoru.

-Ah una torpeza de mi parte, tropecé en las escaleras. n-n

* * *

-Muy bien Renge-chan ya sabes que hacer.- Murmuró Hikaru escondido tras una enorme columna al igual que la administradora.- En cuanto pase lo haremos a la cuenta de tres...-Susurró. 

Una...

Dos...

Tres...

Tira!

Así es... "accidentalmente" Hikaru y Renge tirarón de una cuerda mientras Emiru-kun iba bajando las escaleras.

* * *

"Si..y el plan era que salieras medio muerto...¬¬" 

-Pero como puedes ver estoy en perfecto estado.-

-Me alegro, eres afortunado, no cualquiera sale ileso de una cosa así.-

-Si, pero había olvidado decirte que a pesar de ello no volveré a la escuela.

-Eh? Por qué? No dijiste que...-

-El accidente no tiene nada que ver, sucede que me transfirieron a otro lugar.-

-Ah, que lastima.-

-Si, pero puedes seguir visitandome cuando quieras.- n-n

-Gracias.- n-n- Y no te preocupes que lo haré.-

"Oye oye...no estan siendo demasiado "amistosos"...¬¬"-Gruñía entre dientes.

En ese momento la conversación dejó de oirse, transformandose en simples susurros. Logrando que Hikaru pensara una y mil historias de lo que podría estar sucediendo ahí adentro.

Hasta que de pronto:

-AAAAH NO!!! SUELTAME!!!!! AHH!!!-

-Ese es Kaoru! O.O!- y sin pensarlo dos veces Hikaru pateo la puerta casi destruyendola, entrando de una vez para rescatar a su hermano menor.

-OYE TU!!! QUITA TUS MANOS...de...mi herman...O.o eh?

El único problema fue que al entrar no había nadie a quien rescatar, Kaoru yacía en un sillón y Emiru-kun tomaba su café tranquilamente.

-Te lo dije.- Afirmó el mayor de los tres.

-Ah! Hikaru no puedo creer que me hayas seguido!!!.- Exclamó ahora enfadado Kaoru.

-Eh?.O.O!!

Hace unos minutos atrás.

-Eh? Por qué? No dijiste que...-

-El accidente no tiene nada que ver, sucede que me transfirieron a otro lugar.-

-Ah, que lastima.-

-Si, pero puedes seguir visitandome cuando quieras.- n-n

-Gracias.- n-n- Y no te preocupes que lo haré.-

-Pero me gustaría que vinieras solo.- Murmuró Kiseki.

-Pero si yo vine...-

-No, no lo lo hiciste...-Sonrió.-

-Como de que no...

-Shhht...habla más bajo.-

-No entiendo porque tenemos que hablar en susurros aquí en tu casa Kiseki.-

-Alguien te ha seguido todo el camino...

-Qué?-

-Quieres pruebas?.-n-n. Entonces has lo siguiente...-Susurrando algo en el oido del pelirrojo.

-Qué, pero por qué...

-Solo hazlo...n-n

-Bien..U.U...- -AAAAH NO!!! SUELTAME!!!!! AHH!!!- Gritó de repente Kaoru.

Para que luego Hikaru entrara violentamente al lugar.

* * *

-"Una trampa O.O!!! FUE ESTE TIPO!!!"- Mirando con desdeño al castaño quien aún bebía de la taza. 

A lo que este devolvió el gesto pero con un mensaje distinto "eso fue por lo de las escaleras idiota. n-n"

El chico no era imbecil como los otros dos. Había notado la trampa y al autor de la misma. Así que de seguro tiene que haberlo visto cuando estaba "escondido" espiando a su hermano.

-Ah! Hikaru no puedo creer que me hayas seguido!!!.- Exclamó ahora enfadado Kaoru

-Yo...yo..- "que verguenza de seguro Kaoru jamás me perdonará esto..."

-Hikaru que haces aquí! por qué me espias!!!.-

No sabía que hacer. Enfrentar a su hermano o...

HUIR!!!!

Suerte! el ascensor estaba abierto. De inmediato apretó el primer piso. Pero justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran Kaoru las detuvo entrando con él.

Quedando Hikaru completamente atrapado.

-O.OUUUU

-Hikaru! se puede saber que haces aquí!-

-Yo...yo...-

-No puedo creerlo...ahora que esperas que le diga Kiseki, viste como dejaste su puerta!!!

-Yo...yo..AH! el lo planeo todo verdad!!! LO HIZO PARA DEJARME EN VERGUENZA FRENTE A TI!!!!-Gritó enfadado.

-Eso no importa! desde un principio ese plan no debió funcionar porque tu no tienes porque estar aqui!!!-Contesto furioso.

-Yo solo...yo solo vine a protegerte de ese tipo!!!

-Hikaru no todo el mundo es tan malo como crees sabes!!!

-No eso lo se, pero los tres torpes con los que te juntas esos si que son peligro!!!

-Los...los tres?.- Repitió desconcertado.

-"Mierda...O.OUUU!!!"

-Increible Hikaru así que también me seguiste cuando estaba con Miku-chan o con Seiji-kun!!!!.-Se detuvo un momento para luego mirar incredulo a su hermano.- No me digas que...Hikaru! tu los amenzaste verdad! fuiste tu!!!-

-Ah! O.O!!!

- Por eso Miku-chan se alejaba de mi para luego preguntar cual de los dos era!!!y Seiji-kun...ayer...estaba lastimado...igual que...igual que tu!!!! tu golpeaste a Seij-kun cierto!!!!-Decía sin creer en sus propias palabras, Hikaru era impulsivo y todo...pero a ese extremo, jamás lo creería.

-Por qué lo hiciste Hikaru!!! como es posible que llegaras a ese extremo!!! no puedo creer que alejaras a todos por simples celos!!!

-Simples celos..-Murmuró.- Eso es lo que crees !!! que son simples celos!!!- Bufó.

-Y si no que son ah!!!?!!!- Contestaba desesperado.

-Sabes porque lo hice! En verdad quieres saberlo!!!-

-SI DIMELO DE UNA VEZ!!!-

"Bien...Al demonio con todo...¬¬"

Ese fue el último pensamiento coherente de Hikaru antes de tomar prisioneros los brazos de Kaoru y acercarse peligrosamente al rostro de su hermano menor.

-Me enamore de ti.- Dijo, acompañado de una mirada tan penetrante que Kaoru quedo mudo.

Y ni aunque pudiera, Hikaru no le dio tiempo de decir palabra alguna. Puesto que ya había arrinconado a Kaoru para besarlo apasionadamente de una vez por todas.

Ya no iba a resistir mas...

Si todo estaba perdido no se arrepentiría de nada de lo que hizo o dijo...

Al fin había vuelto el verdadero Hikaru...

El impulsivo Hikaru...

Quien ahora tomaba posesión de su pequeño hermano como lo había deseado en sus sueños más ocultos.

Su boca era un veradero deleite, sentía el temblor en los labios de Kaoru, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar, si era de miedo o de otra cosa. Podía sentir las manos de su prisionero aferrandose fuertemente a su camisa.

El ascensor había llegado al primer piso.

Hikaru abrió los ojos despacio. Dios! Kaoru se veía tan lindo, sonrojado a más no poder, mientras apretaba sus ojos ante el temor del primer beso...

"Su primer beso..."

Bruscamente Hikaru se separó de Kaoru, arrepentido de su impulso más grande que juro nunca cometer.

-Perdón.- Susurró con la voz hecha un hilo.

Las puertas se abrieron.

Hikaru escapó de inmediato.

Corrió sin detenerse hasta encontrar un taxi e irse a casa...

-Hi...Hikaru...

* * *

Continuara... 

**Nyay! se acerca el gran final!!! bueno ya quizas no sea tan grande pero bueno ke le vamos a hacer..¬¬UUU**

**aunque estoy casi segura de que el siguiente capi y se acaba este fic!!! n-n eeeh!!!**

**yia nu me peguen!!! T-T**

**Bueno agradeciendo como siempre a la gente que se da el tiempo de leer esto y que deja reviews tmbn...SON UN AMOR!!!! non**

**Wenou...Ahura a responder todos los ke me faltan ke en el anterior nu pude..T-T PERDON!**

**pilikita-sakura**: Pense lo mismo de su super escena fingida del capi anterior..muy Hitachiin..XD tehne toda la razon!!! je je! graxias por desearme un buen descanzo ke a veces falta ke hace..XD nyaaaa capitulo 5 fue su favorito!!! n-n a mi me dio diabetes ...mucho dulce..XD. perou me alegra ke le haya gustadddouuu!!! ojala y este tmbn!!!! graxias por sus reviews ke me suben muchio el animou!!!

ah cierto: Venganzaaaa!!!!! ñakañaka!!!

**Nekozumi-Hitachiin** : Continuando para uteh!!! n-n gracias por dejarme un review!!! ke wenou ke le hayia gustado mi fic.!!! n//n de por cierto me gusto su nombre..esta kawai!!! mi komentario estupido yia XD...pero es la verdad!!!

**Sweet-Ashie**: Actualizandouuu!!!! n-n ojala le haya gustado! disfrutelo porque el ke sigue segun mis calculos es el final..XD.nyayyyy graxias por sus reviews!!!! n-n

**Kororo Uchiha**: Usted vive asustandome!!! por eso actualizo mas rapido!!! su tecnica funciona pero aun asi me asusta!!!!TOT perou wenou se le kiere igual...n-n gracias por sus reviews ..seh seh y por sus amenzas tmbn...n-n U con tal de ke nu rekurra a la violencia...n-nUUUU salu2 cuidece muchiou!!!!

**shi no hime**: je je me gusta ke le gusten mis historias...n-n gracias por sus reviews en verdad se agradecen..asi si dan ganas de seguir...n-n!!!grachias! ( seh asi son toas las mamas tene razon..XD...pero nimporta madre hay una sola asi ke agua y ajo nu mas...aguantarse y a joderse!! nyajajaja) salu2!!! grax nuevamente!!! n-n

**Kati : **Komo ke se le kortan los reviews o es mi idea? O.O? wenou nimporta de todas formas gracias por dejarlos!!!! se le aprecia por esouuu!!!! muchias graxiassssssssssss!!!!!!! n-n

**¿??: **Ni idea de ken sea uteh pero nimporta!!! seeeeh uteh me apoya el hikaxharu hace sufrir a nuestro kerido Kao-chan y eso nu es justo!!! nyaaaa ahi kreo ke voy a tomar su idea para otro fic!!! perou takashi y los gemelos..anda eso es nuevo!!! wenou ahi veremos komo le hago...wenou grax por su review!!! n-n

**sessho love**. O mi kerdisima grace tmbn...sip sip lo rekuerdo le gustan los dos excepto a joseph..XD NYAYYY le gusto mi ninniou estilo honey???

a mi tmbn..XD.nyjaja modestamente klarou!!! si juera violenta deshonraria su apellido??? O.o? en serio??? O.O! y cual esh??? O.O???

WIJIJIJIJ uteh es la chika review numero 36...nyuuu jamas krei tener tantos..TOT emocionante..!!!! wenou y al final nuestro kerido hika-chan

nu se pudo aguantar las ganas...wenou kon kaoru-chan ahi atrapado en un ascensor quien se aguanta no??? XD

nyayyy gracias por sus reviews!! muchios beshos y abashos pa uteh!!! n-n ( y pa joseph kien kera ke sea...n-n)

**Ishida Rio**. Creo ke Seiji-kun yia recibio suficiente castigo nu.?..n-nUUU nyuuu es ke nu se me okurrio en ese momento komo agregar el komentario

y lo uniko ke podia pensar era hipocrita hika-chan...¬¬UUU lastima ke nu le hay gustado esop..T-T...perou wenou kon las kritikas konstruktivas

ahi puedo hacer kosas mejores..ne? n-n asi ke muchias gracias por su review!!! n-n (seeh kaoru es muy beiou!!!)

**Romiko Minamino Jaganshi** : Wenou hasta ahi le llego la fuerza de voluntad al pobre Hikaru..XD...cosas ke pasan...y el pobre gato recibio la paliza del siglo ñakañaka..XD

nyay me enkantaria ver de ke va su fic.!!!!..perou komo saber ke es uteh si se va a kambiar el nombre..O.O! nyay espero su fic.!!! n-n en seriop!

De por cierto.. kon esto demuestro...

ke nu voy a dejar a medias el fic...ke despues me pegan...n-nU y ya tengo una lectora ke me amenza kon una sonrisa malvada...n-nU

Aki le aktualizo rapidin (o lo intento n-nU) aunke nu reciba nada a kambio...nyaaa nu se preokupe me konformo kon las opinniones ke me dejan kon eso soy felicheee!!!!

pero de todas maneras gracias por ser tan komprensiva tmbn..!!!! n-n

Su review me animo muchio tmbn!!! ke wenou ke le haya gustado...y dejarla enganchada..O.O!!! MUCHIO MEJOR!!! graxiass por tomarse el tiempo de leer!!! n-n

se cuida muchiop!!! n-n

**Nyaaaa esos son todos!!!!**

**ahura vamos kon el final!!! chan cha chaaaaaan!!!!! XD nyajajajajj..**

**ojala les haya gustado este capitulo!**

**gracias por leer!!!! non**

**-Gitan-**


	8. Sueños

**Me falto un kapi...XD..no me odien por esooouu!!! T-T**

**Nyay el ke sigue y se akaba en seriouuu...nyay y despues empezare otro..XD.juajua..XD**

**nyay el proximo kap (el final ) es lo ke pasa en el host..nu es muchio pero igualll..T-T lo kerou poner!!!!**

**Mis diskulpas por hacer esperar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n-nUUU**

**La historia es mia...¬¬ y los personajes tmbn..(zapatazo!!!) auch! vale los personajes nu son mios..T-T**

**Gracias por sus reviews!!!!**

**perdonen si nu los respondo los reviews..T-T.. es ke yia komo ke tehno sueñito...n-nUUUU ( matar es malo nu lo olviden!!!!! y amenzar de muerte tmbn!!!n-nUUUUUU)**

**Los dejo en paz!!!!**

**empezamos!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Capitulo octavo.**

**Sueños**

* * *

_-Sabes porque lo hice! En verdad quieres saberlo!!!-_

_-SI DIMELO DE UNA VEZ!!!-_

_"Bien...Al demonio con todo...¬¬"_

_Ese fue el último pensamiento coherente de Hikaru antes de tomar prisioneros los brazos de Kaoru y acercarse peligrosamente al rostro de su hermano menor._

_-Me enamore de ti.- Dijo, acompañado de una mirada tan penetrante que Kaoru quedo mudo._

_Y ni aunque pudiera, Hikaru no le dio tiempo de decir palabra alguna. Puesto que ya había arrinconado a Kaoru para besarlo apasionadamente de una vez por todas._

_Ya no iba a resistir mas..._

_Si todo estaba perdido no se arrepentiría de nada de lo que hizo o dijo..._

_Al fin había vuelto el verdadero Hikaru..._

_El impulsivo Hikaru..._

_Quien ahora tomaba posesión de su pequeño hermano como lo había deseado en sus sueños más ocultos._

_Su boca era un veradero deleite, sentía el temblor en los labios de Kaoru, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar, si era de miedo o de otra cosa. Podía sentir las manos de su prisionero aferrandose fuertemente a su camisa._

_El ascensor había llegado al primer piso._

_Hikaru abrió los ojos despacio. Dios! Kaoru se veía tan lindo, sonrojado a más no poder, mientras apretaba sus ojos ante el temor del primer beso..._

_"Su primer beso..."_

_Bruscamente Hikaru se separó de Kaoru, arrepentido de su impulso más grande que juro nunca cometer._

_-Perdón.- Susurró con la voz hecha un hilo._

_Las puertas se abrieron._

_Hikaru escapó de inmediato._

_Corrió sin detenerse hasta encontrar un taxi e irse a casa..._

_-Hi...Hikaru..._

---------------------------------o----------------o---------------o--------

-..Hika...ru.-

Quería llamarlo. Pero su voz fue extinguiéndose poco a poco. Las piernas le temblaban así que tampoco pudo ir tras él.

Definitivamente Hikaru había casi noqueado a Kaoru con aquella osada reacción.

Nervioso posó su mano cerca de sus propios labios. Los cuales habian sido marcados como propiedad de su hermano hace solo unos instantes.

La mente le daba mil vueltas, preguntandose mil cosas a la vez. Estaba confundido, impresionado, asustado y a la vez feliz?. A decir verdad no sabía como sentirse.

No sabía que hacer.

-Kaoru?.- Preguntó una voz conocida.

El aludido volteó la cabeza.

Un muchacho castaño de ojos intensos lo observaba detenidamente.

Kiseki estaba a su lado. A que hora lo había hecho? . No tenía idea. Abrian pasado horas, minutos o solo unos segundos después de...

Tanto cuestionarse lo aturdía mucho más.

-Pasó algo con Hikaru?.- Dijo al ver la expresión ausente del chiquillo pelirrojo.

-Ah!..Hikaru.- Contestó con las mejillas sonrojadas a la sola mención de su hermano.

-Te sientes bien Kaoru?.- Dijo ya preocupado de la extraña manera en la que actuaba el menor.

-No!..Si!!...no!..no lo sé.- Respondió torpemente.

-Bien, acompáñame quieres.- Dijo Emiru-kun entrando al ascensor junto con Kaoru y apretando el botón del octavo piso.

-Kiseki...-Dijo en un leve susurro.

-Dime?.-

-Puedo contarte algo...sin que termines odiándome?.- Bajó la mirada.

-Por nada del mundo podría odiarte Kaoru-chan.- Respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

-Necesito decirle a alguien, esto ya me esta matando.- Un par de lagrimas se asomaron.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, prometo no odiarte, pero si puedo intentaré ayudarte.-

-Gracias...-

Entre tanto, en la mansión Hitachiin.

Luego de haber presionado al taxista de que acelerara de una buena vez, Hikaru descendió hecho una furia del auto. Entrando a la mansión absolutamente alterado. Como siempre fue recibido por los empleados del lugar, la mayoría extrañados de que los gemelos no volvieran juntos.

Mas Hikaru no les prestó atención alguna, subió las escaleras como si el diablo lo siguiera. Entró a su habitación y cerró de un portazo.

-Estupido!!!.- Gritaba, tirando lo que encontraba a su paso.-

-Traidor, un traidor eso es lo que soy...acabo de romper todo lazo con Kaoru!!!!!!- Decía entre llantos.- Por qué tenía que hacerlo!!!.- Por qué soy tan idiota!.-

-Hikaru-sama.- Llamaban desde afuera.- Hikaru-sama se encuentra bien?.

-Dejenme solo!!!.- Gritó de una vez para luego dejarse caer en la cama.

-Hikaru-sama...

-Que se vayan dije!!!-

------------------------------------------o-------------------------------o-----------------------------o----

-Eso fue lo que sucedió...- Terminó de decir, mientras miraba el té que le había entregado el chico según el para calmar los nervios.

-Y tu correspondes sus...-

-Si.-

Un inquietante silencio por parte de ambos lleno la sala durante unos momento, hasta que Kaoru rompió el hielo.

-Es enfermizo lo sé!!!!- Comenzó a decir.

Más Kiseki lo intervino:

-Oye, oye tranquilo, no te estoy juzgando, pero no entiendo cual es el gran problema de todo esto?.-

-Eh?.-

-Tu sabes, esta confirmado todo...eso.-Dijo un tanto incomodo.- Lo único que queda es aclarar todo con Hikaru-kun no?

-Si pero no te parece que todo esto no debe ser, que todo es...?

-Es amor, nada más, entre un par de torpes despistados pero amor al fin no?.-

Kaoru sonrió. –Gracias Kiseki, tu si que eres un gran amigo!.-

-Ah si lo sé.-"Un gran amigo, bien hecho Kiseki idiota te quedaste con nada...n-n"

-Bueno, ya me voy!!!.- Decía apresurado.- Ah! Y perdona lo de la puerta.- Dijo mientras salía del departamento para ir al encuentro de su hermano.

-No hay problema! Vete tranquilo!.- Sonreía con un pequeño tick en los labios, sin que Kaoru se percatase de ello.-"Ah que día tan perfecto, me tiran por las escaleras por culpa de los celos de un tarado, la puerta de mi departamento esta hecha pedazos, uno de mis prototipos perfectos de pareja se va por esa puerta y yo alentándolo a que se vaya con su querido amante que resulta ser su hermano gemelo...vaya creo que esto afectara un poco mi autoestima no???...n-nU"

Mansión Hitachiin.

Kaoru había pedido la limosina desde su celular, la cual no tardó mucho en llegar y una vez llegado a la mansión una de las empleadas lo acogió en seguida.

Pero acto seguido otra mujer de la servidumbre se le acercó.

-Ah! Kaoru-sama.- Dijo de pronto.- Kaoru-sama lo hemos estado esperando. Seguro usted podrá con esto.- Decía preocupada.

-Qué sucede?.-

-Es Hikaru-sama, se encerró en su cuarto, no quiere comer y cuando vamos a verlo grita que lo dejemos en paz, sin embargo creo que armó un escándalo en su habitación. Kaoru-sama por favor vaya a verlo e intente tranquilizarlo.

El menor de los Hitachiin asintió.

-No te preocupes, lo solucionare.- Afirmó.

Después de todo, como dijo Kiseki-sensei:

Ya era hora de aclarar todo lo sucedido.

Decidido. Kaoru comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de su hermano.

Sin embargo, su entereza no tardo en flaquear.

El miedo empezaba a apoderarse de su frágil corazón.

-Y si solo fue uno de sus tantos arrebatos?- Se preguntó.- Después de todo, era Hikaru, lo conocía y vaya que lo hacía.

Desde siempre...

Y era eso lo que más temía, siempre era así...

Kaoru el sereno y Hikaru...el impulsivo.

La idea lo atormentó.

El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos con cada paso que daba.

Quería correr, pero no lo haría. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Al fin frente a la puerta.

Intentando calmarse, soltó un suspiro.

Estiró la mano.

Giro la perilla, pero como esperaba. La cerradura no cedió.

-Cerrada.- Pensó.

Aún sabiendo el resultado de antemano, la tristeza inundó sus ojos. Jamás imaginó que llegaría el día en que la puerta del cuarto de Hikaru, el cual se había convertido en el dormitorio de ambos desde hace mucho, estuviera cerrada para él.

-Hikaru...- Murmuró.

Más el silencio fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

-Hikaru.- Repitió en un tono un poco más fuerte.- Soy yo Kaoru. Abre quieres?.-

La situación se repitió.

Nada, solo silencio.

-Hikaru, abre por favor!.- Decía ahora con la voz casi quebrada.

Ni el más mínimo sonido.

Mientras que dentro de la habitación, el mayor se revolcaba ante las suplicas de su hermano.

Jamás lo había dejado afuera de la habitación.

Y ahora entre sollozos pedía entrar.

Fue algo cruel de su parte, pero el miedo en ese momento, fue más fuerte.

No quería oírlo, pronto comenzaría a llorar, al igual que lo haría Kaoru si no le abría o contestaba de una buena vez.

Más no lo hizo.

-Cobarde.- Gemía entre las sabanas.- Un maldito cobarde.- Dijo con las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Kaoru esperó todo lo que quedaba de la tarde sentado a un lado de la puerta.

Cayó la noche y ninguno de los hermanos se movió.

Madrugada quizás, no le importaba demasiado, ni siquiera se había percatado del tiempo transcurrido.

Se levantó.

Las piernas le dolian puesto que no se había movido ni un instante a la espera de Hikaru.

No quería que ocurriera de esta manera. Pero, el terco de su hermano no le dejo otra opción.

Kaoru se dirigió al que debería ser su cuarto y dando una mirada rápida a la habitación, inició la búsqueda de algo que parecía verdaderamente importante en ese momento.

Hikaru, aún estaba despierto.

No pego un ojo en toda la noche a sabiendas de que Kaoru lo esperaba al otro lado.

Lo sabía, y le destrozaba saberlo.

En eso, oyó como su hermano se levantaba.

-Ya se fue.- Pensó angustiado.

Pero la angustia fue fugaz, pues de inmediato la puerta según el cerrada, se abría lentamente, casi sin hacer ruido. Dejando entrar la luz del pasillo.

Hikaru fingió dormir.

-Nunca creí que me obligaras a llegar a esto.- Susurró Kaoru, levantando una pequeña llave en su mano derecha.- Jamás pense que llegaría el día en que tendría que utilizarla.- Agregó un tanto molesto.

"Así que después de todo, él era quien tenía la desaparecida llave de su habitación."

Kaoru espero un momento frente a la cama. Quizás aguardando al menos un mínimo gruñido de enfado por parte del mayor, pero no, nada nuevamente.

-Bien.- Dijo al fin.

Resignado y muy cansado, Kaoru ya no tenía deseos de seguir presionando a su hermano, así que sin más cerró la puerta y empezó a desvestirse lentamente.

Una vez quedó en ropa interior se acostó a un lado de su gemelo, quien ahora le daba la espalda.

Lo observó durante un momento y luego de pensarlo, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de su hermano abrazándolo suavemente y ocultando su rostro en el hombro del mayor.

-Perdóname.- Dijo al fin Hikaru.

-El qué?.- Preguntaba divertido Kaoru, pues era el único de los dos que sabía lo ridículo de toda la situación.

-Lo lamento...-Continuó Hikaru.- Si ya no quieres hablarme lo entenderé, si me odias, si te alejas, lo que sea lo entenderé.- Decía evitando dejar libres las lagrimas que aún quedaban.

-Fuiste un egoista lo sabes?.- Dijo Kaoru.

-Lo sé.-

-Y un perfecto bruto al hacerle tanto daño a Miku-chan y a Seiji-kun.-

-Y a Emiru-sensei también.- Agregó Hikaru, si iba a ser sincero lo sería en su totalidad.

-Qué!? A él también lo...-Se detuvo.- ...las escaleras?.- Preguntó.

-Si.-

Kaoru ocultó mucho más su rostro en el hombro de Hikaru, no podía creer toda las tonterias que había hecho solo por él. Una enorme sonrisa se asomó en los labios del más pequeño de los Hitachiin.

-Supongo, que estas arrepentido de haberlos lastimado...ne?.-

-No...y lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario.- Respondió sin escrúpulo alguno.

-Vaya...en serio?...n-nU.-

-Si.-

-"Bien ya basta de jugar con él.- Se dijo así mismo.- Mi pobre Hikaru...ni siquiera te imaginas lo estupidos que podemos ser a veces...- Pensó Kaoru.- Ahora es mi turno."

-Hikaru eres un egoista.- Repitió Kaoru.

-Lo sé.-

-Pero yo soy un cobarde.-

-Eh?, por qué dices eso?.- Preguntó extrañado, recordando como hace unas horas él había utilizado la misma palabra, claro refiriéndose así mismo, pero jamás pensando en que Kaoru también la usaría para definirse.

-Tenía miedo de quedarme solo...Lo comprobé cuando te vi enfadado porque alguien más se acercaba a Haruhi, no sabía si terminarian juntos algún día, pense que te gustaba...y empecé a temer...si no era ella quizás sería alguien más en un futuro próximo...Kaoru sin Hikaru...entonces tome la desición más dolorosa pero justa...decidí dejarte ir...sin dar pelea...solo deseando que fueras feliz con quien tu quisieras. Yo no iba a interrumpir.

-Kaoru tu nunca has...-Dijo volteando a ver a su hermano menor.-

No obstante este último prosiguió:

- Me propuse a mi mismo conocer a otras personas antes de que llegara el día en que destrozarian mi corazón.- Se detuvo a respirar un poco, esos pensamientos realmente lo acosaban todo el tiempo y lo acababan de a poco lenta y cruelmente.- Pero no funciono yo aún seguía pensando en que solo tu me darias la felicidad suficiente para continuar...y sin embargo me decía que no debía pelear por ti que estaba mal...que era un error...que yo...

-Basta...-Susurró Hikaru para juntar sus labios con los de su hermano menor.

Kaoru se quedo quieto, dejando libres inocentes lagrimas nacidas de crueles recuerdos y ahora de una enorme felicidad.

-Te...amo...-Decía entre besos el mayor.- A lo que Kaoru solo respondía con leves suspiros.

El menor de los dos empezó a relajarse rápidamente con los tiernos besos de su gemelo, que pasaban por su rostro, sus labios y por último su cuello .

Se sentía tan bien.

Kaoru pasó los brazos por el cuello de su hermano, aferrándose firmemente.

Hikaru no tardó en acomodarse para quedar encima del que ahora se había convertido en su frágil amante. El otro se sonrojó. Ambos pensaban lo mismo, pero no sabian si estaba bien.

Era tan pronto...o es que habian esperado demasiado?...

No siguieron preguntando, ahora solo quedaba disfrutar el uno del otro.

Hikaru ya más atrevido con su hermano comenzaba a pasear sus manos por el delicado cuerpo de Kaoru, este último pronunciaba el nombre del que ahora lo exploraba, pidiendo quizás un poco de consideración por lo inexperto en el tema. Aunque el mayor no tenía intenciones de detenerse.

Sus besos y caricias fueron aumentando tanto en número como en intensidad. Anhelaba tanto tener así de cerca de su pequeño gemelo. Siempre en la cama solo para dormir. Con su piel tan cerca, pero sin poderla tocar. Siempre junto a esos labios que cada noche se le hacian prohibidos. Era la tortura de cada día. Incluso en el Host deseaba con ansias que alguien tuviera la brillante idea de hacer mucho más intensas aquellas situaciones.

Pero ya no era necesario.

Era real, sin nadie que los viera, sin nadie a quien darle explicaciones, sin mentiras de por medio, sin celos enfermizos.

Solo Hikaru y Kaoru. Como siempre había sido.

En ese momento Kaoru solo podía pronunciar el nombre de su hermano mientras este degustaba cada fragmento de la piel del menor. Hasta terminar por acercarse a la única prenda que traía su querido hermanito.

-Hi...hikaru...-Dijo nervioso Kaoru.

El mayor lo observo con ternura. El podía ser el inmaduro y todo, pero no había quien superara a Kaoru en inocencia en aquel momento. Sus ojos llorozos la vergüenza que mostraba su rostro al sentir como su cuerpo era marcado por intensas caricias. El sonrojo en sus mejillas, los labios que dejaban escapar leves pero audibles jadeos.

Todo él era perfecto.

-Será cuando tu quieras.- Le dijo sensualmente al oido.

Kaoru se sintió más intimidado que en cualquier otra ocasión. Por lo que no pudo responder más que con un tierno beso a su hermano.

Hikaru lo abrazó, al fin podía tenerlo como quería, entre sus brazos sin temor alguno, proteger a ese niño tan frágil, casi de cristal según él.

Nunca se daba cuenta de cuanto sufría el menor por su culpa.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza. Tanto que hasta pensó que Kaoru podía romperse, a lo que suavizó el abrazo.

-Te amo.- Le dijo, aunque Kaoru yacía dormido apoyado sobre el pecho de su hermano.

Alcanzó una de las frazadas que habian sobre la cama. Cubrió a Kaoru y a él con ella. Cerró los ojos. Y tuvo el sueño más plácido que jamás había tenido nunca. Ya podía dormir tranquilo, en paz y feliz... muy feliz.- Se dijo antes de caer rendido al sueño.

Nunca hubo necesidad de luchar.

La batalla la había ganado desde un principio.

Pero realmente su esfuerzo no fue en vano...si no hubiera actuado como el impulsivo Hikaru...más bien el enamorado Hikaru...jamás podría haber obtenido lo de ahora...

Tal vez el pensar poco y actuar más de acuerdo a lo que sientes no esta tan equivocado en algunas ocasiones...

Por lo menos en esta ocasión resulto bastante bien...

Y se llevo uno de los premios más grandes que pudo desear...

El corazón...de su dulce Kaoru...

* * *

CONTINUARA...(SOLO HASTA EL SIGUIENTE LO PROMETO!!!) 

**GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEERR!!!**

**BESUS!**

**-GITAN-**

**Si puedo respondere los reviews aki...o en el ke sigue!!!! (perou nu me peguen!!!) n-nU**


	9. Destino

**Nyuyyyy! nyajajaj ke kreyeron ke me mori!!!!?**

**(pues si...¬¬...muerete ya..)**

**TOT...pus no nu me mori...**

**(ah ke pena...¬¬)**

**Aki esta el final! espero y no lo odien!!!**

**por ke lo k es a mi ya me odian..¬¬U**

**NYAAAAAA!!!! T-T todos keren asesinarme!!!! TOT**

**Wenou...Dejo leer en paz!**

**Empezamos!!!!**

**( Fic** **dedikado a ****sessho love**** o grace ute entiende..XD..ke se jue a nu se donde..y komo la heche de menus se lo dediko..XD...perou en serio!!!!!!)**

**Capitulo nueve**

**Destino**

* * *

**Instituto** **Ouran**.

Al día siguiente.

Tanto Hikaru como Kaoru habían despertado con un animo estupendo aquella mañana, todo el día se mantuvieron entre sonrisas y jugarretas a cualquiera que se les cruzara en el camino.

-"Los Hitachiin habían vuelto"-. Se rumoreaba en todas partes. Ambos sabían que su pequeña "separación" no era un secreto para nadie. Sin embargo, les agradaba oír como el mundo entero comentaba lo unidos que habían llegado ese día los gemelos.

La mañana pasó veloz y ya era hora de que los hermanos partieran a su club.

-Ah! Hermoso día para jugar en el Host! Ne Hikaru?- Preguntaba sonriente Kaoru mientras ambos recorrían los pasillos del inmenso establecimiento.

-Sip!. - Decía contento al tiempo que atrapaba con su brazo izquierdo la cintura de Kaoru.

-Hikaru!, recuerda que aún estamos en la escuela.!- Decía avergonzado el menor de los dos.

-Y qué hay con eso? –n-n. Respondió mientras aprisionaba descaradamente el cuerpo de su hermano, para luego llevar su rostro a pocos centímetros de la boca del otro.

-Que..que tal si alguien nos ve?.- Dijo, desviando la mirada.

-Nunca te molestó antes...mucho menos cuando hacíamos escenitas en el Host.- Afirmaba sin parar de sonreír.

-Bueno, pero... eso es diferente, además...-

-Además?.- n-n

-Ahora tu cara tiene otra expresión...-

-En serio?.- Dijo divertido acercándose más a Kaoru sabiendo que este se inquietaría.

-Si...ahora pareces más...-

-Más...?.- Repitió feliz.

-Depravado...¬¬.- Terminó de decir.

-Que?. O.O!.-

-Ah Hikaru no te enfades, pero desde la mañana que a cada momento pareciera que estuvieras desnudandome con la mirada.- Dijo con las mejillas ardiendo.

-"Diablos, así que se dio cuenta...¬///¬"-...Ah Kaoru! como puedes pensar eso de mi n///n!!!...- Le dijo riendo estupidamente confirmando las sospechas del otro.

-Sabes que nunca te haría nada si no quieres. Te lo dije ayer. Será cuando tu quieras.- Susurró levemente, para luego robarle un beso fugaz.

-Lo prometes?.- Preguntó una vez separaron sus labios.

-Te doy mi palabra de niño bueno!!! n-n-

-De acuerdo, niño bueno... entonces, empieza por quitar tus manos de "ahí"- ¬¬- Agregó molesto Kaoru.

-ah! n///n...Je je, perdona! No me di cuenta. n-nU

-Ah que no...¬///¬, seguro tu mano llegó a mi entrepierna por mera casualidad...

-Je je...n-n...lo siento!, fue un pequeño desliz de mi parte. Pero, no me vas a odiar por eso ne?.- Colocando su cara más adorable.

Kaoru lo quedo mirando. Y luego de un suspiro aferró los brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano mayor.

La carita le había funcionado.

-Por supuesto que no tonto.-

Sus labios estaban rozándose nuevamente, sin embargo antes de llegar a un beso mucho más apasionado, el celular de Hikaru empezó a sonar.

-"Cuando encuentre al idiota que inventó el maldito teléfono...¬¬"

- Graham Bell , pero ya está muerto Hikaru. n-n- Dijo riendo Kaoru quien había leído claramente los pensamientos de su hermano.

-Ah...¬///¬...si ya lo sabía...- Dijo evitando la mirada de su hermanito. Luego, para no seguir siendo humillado, por lo ignorante que puede ser a veces, por su propio gemelo, Hikaru rápidamente contestó la llamada.

-Qué!? ¬¬.- Bufó una vez que atendió.

-Vaya que se puso de mal humor.- Murmuraba entre dientes Kaoru.

-Ah Kyouya-sempai, que pasa?.-

Kaoru no le dio más importancia a la llamada y se acomodó en la baranda del pasillo para mirar los extensos jardines que rodeaban el instituto.

-Seeeh...nos dirigiamos hacia alla...¬¬.- Respondía. Entre tanto la voz del chico de anteojos se oía apenas por el diminuto aparato.

-Que ya vamos!!!...que?...no! no perdíamos el tiempo!!!, estabamos...emmm...ocupados. ¬//¬U

-Un asunto? Que asunto?, que no le diga ..?...pero por qué n...-Su pregunta se detuvo Kyouya ya había respondido anticipadamente, al parecer estaba muy ocupado como para perder demasiado tiempo con el Hitachiin mayor. -Ah es eso...- Dijo Hikaru con un leve tono de voz.- pero, oye como supiste que...–

Clic!

Tarde, el chico más listo del grupo ya había colgado.

- Odio cuando me hace eso...¬¬

-Que quería?.- Preguntó Kaoru sin quitar la mirada de los jardines.

-Regañarnos por no haber llegado aún. Así que será mejor que nos demos prisa.

-Bien.- Dijo para luego empezar a caminar junto a su hermano.

-Se oía un poco molesto no?.-

-Mmmm, creo que más que molesto...muy apurado.-

-Pobre Kyouya-sempai, nunca tiene tiempo para nada.- Murmuraba Kaoru mas para si mismo que para Hikaru.

-Oye, oye desde cuando tan preocupado por él ah?.-

Sin embargo Kaoru no le dio pie a su hermano para comenzar una discusión por celos infantiles. Simplemente tomó su mano y empezó a tirar un poco de ella para que apresuraran la marcha.

Mientras... En el Host...

-Los gemelos ya vienen en camino.- Susurraba observando atentamente la pantalla de su teléfono portatil.- Ahora el siguiente llamado es...-

-Kyouyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!- Chillaba el principe rubio del club.

-"Ahora que ¬¬".- Pasa algo malo Tamaki?.- Preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Dijiste que Kaoru y Hikaru ya vienen verdad?.-

-Así es.- Entre tanto buscaba un número en el celular.

-Ah! Okasaaaaaan entonces debes regañar a uno de tus malvados hijos!.- Decía tirandosele encima, en un intento por acaparar la atención del descendiente de los Ootori..- Tuve que ponerme un sombrero para que no se viera el chichón que dejo Hikaru en mi cabeza!!!!!-

-Aja.-

-Que no te importa?!!!O.O!!, YO el miembro más encantador del Host tiene un daño en su perfecto cuerpo y tu solo contestas aja!!!! TOT

-Tamaki...- (Perdiendo la paciencia.)

-Por qué me haces esto okasan?!!! Cuando yo solo trato de darle lo mejor a mis hijos aunque sean unos ingratos, y a ti parece no importante...AHHHH QUE CRUEL ES EL MUNDO! POBRE DE MI!!!!

-Tamaki...¬¬...- Ahora si que lo estaba sacando de sus cabales, el rubio no lo dejaba trabajar en paz y eso si que lo ponía de mal humor.

Pero, para su suerte, los gemelos aparecieron de improviso en la umbral de la tercera sala de música. Salvando a Tamaki de la furia de Kyouya y a la vez distrayendo la atención del rey chillón.

-Buenos díaaaaas!- Saludaron a coro.

-Buenas **tardes**.- Respondió serio Kyouya apuntando su reloj pulsera.

-Je, je perdona Kyouya-sempai. n-nU- Se excusó Hikaru quien tenía afirmado a su hermano por la cintura.-

-No volverá a pasar. n-nU - Terminó Kaoru, quien abrazaba de igual forma a su gemelo.

-Hika-chan!, Kao-chan!!!.- Saltó de pronto uno de los miembros más dulces del Host.- Que bueno verlos, al parecer ya arreglaron todos sus problemas, ne?.

-Así es Honey-sempai.- Respondió Hikaru.

-Eto...Haru-chan no vino con ustedes?.- Preguntó el más bajito.

-No, a decir verdad no la hemos visto en todo el día.- Dijo Kaoru quien recién notaba la ausencia de la chiquilla.

-Haruhi está ocupada.- Soltó Kyouya de repente.- Y justamente de ello quería hablarles.

-Kyouya, a que clase de trabajo forzado la obligaste esta vez?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa Tamaki.

-Envié a Haruhi a vender los nuevos ejemplares del Host.

-Nuevos ejemplares?.- Repitieron todos.

-"Destino"- Dijo sonriendo Kyouya. Levantando el dedo indice para continuar la explicación, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, un leve pitido lo interrumpió.- Ah mi celular está sonando, si me disculpan.- Dijo dandoles la espalda.

Dejando a todos los presentes sin comprender nada.

-Destino?...qué es des...?

En lo que tardaron en preguntar. De pronto, el piso comenzó a temblar. Y eso para los miebros del Host no era un sismo como cualquiera hubiera creído. Eso era un clara señal de...

Motor de alta potencia.

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! – Saliendo de un despampanante escenario giratorio.- Aquí estaaa!!! Por fin!!! La edición especial del Host Club!!! Su primera publicación!!! "Destino"!!! Protagonizada por los hermanos Hitachiin!!!.- Decía sosteniendo un micrófono y enseñando un libro con la fotografía de los gemelos en portada.

-Que!!! –Gritó Hikaru. Sin embargo, Renge-chan no le prestó mayor atención.

-Al fin la intrigante historia de ambos gemelos para que todas la fans puedan disfrutarla una y otra vez!!!!- Y ahora con una música de fondo aparentemente emocionante prosiguió:

-El cruel amor prohibido. Enemigos en el paso del gemelo "seme", nuevos romances quizás para el "uke" Kaoru?. Un ingenioso plan para acabar con los "obstáculos" que se presentan al mayor de los hermanos. El corazón del pequeño Hitachiin en juego!...Y finalmente un apasionante resultado..!!!

KYAAAAAAA RENGE-CHAN PORDRÍA COMERSE TRES TAZAS DE ESTOOOOO!!!!!!!!

-Oye tu de que carajos hablas!.- Gruño Hikaru.

Renge aún sin prestarle atención...

-KYAAA Y POR SUPUESTO TODO ESTO NO SERÍA POSIBLE GRACIAS A LA AYUDA DE KYOUYA-SAMA, HONEY-SEMPAI, MORI-SEMPAI, TAMAKI-SEMPAI Y POR SUPUESTO LA ADORABLE RENGE-CHAN!!! AJAJAJAJAJA!!!-

-Señor.- Dijo Hikaru con la mirada escondida tras su cabello.

-Ha...Hai? O.OUUU.- Atinó a responder Tamaki.

-Qu..QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!!!!!- Le grito con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! YO NO SEEEEEEEE!!! NO HICE NADA ESTA VEZ!!!!

-Como de que no?!!!!!- Agarrándolo por el cuello.

-Yo no fui, yo no fui...TOT...Kyouyaaaa ayudame!!!!! SALVAAAAMEEEE!!!!!.-

-Tamaki guarda silencio, estoy atendiendo una llamada.- Respondió cortante el "rey en las sombras."

-Kyouyaaaaa...ToT que malvado...!!!!

-Señor.- Se acercó Kaoru por el costado.

-Ah! Kaoru! Dile a tu hermano que.. me... suelte por favor!!!.- Pedía casi sin poder respirar.

-Por supuesto! n-n...una vez y me explique que es esto...¬¬- Apuntando el libro que arrebató de las manos a Renge-chan.

-Kyaaa Kaoru devuélvemelo!!! Es la primera edición!!!- Lloraba intentando alcanzar el libro que el Hitachiin menor subía sobre su cabeza para dejarlo lejos de ella.

-Kyouya-sama! ToT Kaoru-kun me lo ha quitado!!!.- Llorándole ahora al chico de anteojos.

Entre tanto Kaoru ojeaba el dichoso libro, se detuvo en un par de páginas.

-Oye! Cuando tomaron estas!?.- Preguntó enfadado enseñando las hojas a Tamaki y a su hermano.

"Las fotos de la operación de espionaje!!!!"- Pensaron al tiempo los dos quienes ahora tenian un enorme letrero que los declaraba como "CULPABLES EN SU TOTALIDAD"

-Y bien?. Qué saben de esto?.-

-Te equivocas Kaoru, la idea no fue de ninguno de esos dos. Simplemente necesitaba material real así que le pedí a Renge-chan que te siguiera un par de veces... Nada personal.- Sonrió triunfante Kyouya.

Tanto el gemelo de Kaoru como el rey quedaron sin palabras a la inesperada asistencia del muchacho de anteojos...O.O?...

-Es decir que todo fue su idea?.- Dijo un poco más calmado.

-Veras, como era una situación real, la historia de ustedes dos se hizo muy popular entre las clientas. Así que entre medio también abra evidencia gráfica. Obviamente autentica como puedes ver.

Sin embargo, tuvimos que optar por un final alternativo con Renge-chan, ya que supusimos que ustedes no nos darian detalles de su pequeña "reconciliación".- Mirada perversa a Hikaru y Kaoru.

Ambos gemelos bajaron la mirada avergonzados. Así que ya lo había notado todo...¬///¬

-Si mis calculos no fallan dividiremos esto en unos 3 tomos quizás. Pero...-

-Pero?-

-Pero, falta "evidencia" para los demás capítulos...n-n

Silencio por parte de todos.

-Por lo que iniciaremos una sesión fotográfica durante los próximos días..n-n

-Oye espera!, que crees que somos! Mercancía?! Ni siquiera preguntaste si podias hacer esto!.- Dijo Hikaru.

-En terminos generales.- Pensó un momento.- Sip eso es lo que son, (mercancía)y más vale que esten muy dispuestos a terminar con el proyecto...Sobre todo tu mi estimado Hikaru-Afirmó con su mejor sonrisa atemorizante.

-Kyaa y por supuesto yo seré la fotografa!. Haremos maravillas con ustedes!!!-. Decía Renge mientras se encargaba de peinar y arreglar a Kaoru.

En eso Kyouya se acercó disimuladamente a Hikaru.

-Un berrinche más y tu pequeño amante se va a enterar QUIEN fue el de los celos enfermizos que, como buen psicópata, envió a todos los miembros del club a tomarle fotos a escondidas. n-n- Murmuró a su oído.- Entendido?. n-n

-Hai...O.O.- "Después de todo, su extraño comportamiento tenía un fin malvado...¬¬..."

"De donde saca tantas ideas chantajistas este tipo?...¬¬"- Gruñía para si Hikaru.

Entre tanto Tamaki comenzó a quejarse de lo cruel que había sido al no contarle nada y bueno también por otro lado:

-Kyouya y cuando va a ser el día en que YO tenga una historia? No es justo se supone que soy el rey!!! T-T

-Pronto Tamaki, pero lamentablemente no te tengo en mis planes por ahora.- Dijo volteando a ver a Mori-sempai junto a Honey-sempai. Ambos se quedaron de piedra mientras que al rey oscuro le brillaban los anteojos.

-AAAAAAH!!!!!...O.O..."no te tengo en mis planes por ahora"..."no te tengo en mis planes"..."no te tengo en mis planes"- Resonaba en la mente del pobre "king" mientras se hundía en un agujero negro. Quedando finalmente en su rinconcito desolado, cantando:- Nadie me quiere...todos me odian...T-T...

-Kyouya-sempai no fue un poco duro con el señor?- Susurró Kaoru.

-Mmmm..tal vez.- "Ni siquiera lo pense cuando se lo dije...¬¬U"

Mientras Hikaru le daba una mirada al libro, el titulo del mismo había captado su atención.

-Destino...- Murmuró. Y al instante veloces recuerdos pasaron frente a sus ojos.

-Destino!!!!?

"-...Bueno después de eso por cosas del **destino**, empecé a salir con Kaoru-chan...- "

Eso dijo Miku-chan...

-"...Con el derecho que me dio el **destino** y por supuesto..."-

Y eso fue lo que dijo Seiji-kun...

-Imposible!!! O.O...-Miro a Kyouya desconcertado.

-Digamos que les di un pequeño empujoncito.- Anunció el de lentes cuando paso a su lado. Definitivamente la cara del Hitachiin hablaba por si sola ese día.

-Este tipo...arregló todo!!! - Volvió a mirarlo buscando una explicación. A lo que el otro hizo un gesto para que Hikaru se le acercara.

-Los tres estan realmente interesados en él, eso es verdad, pero no sabian como acercarse estando tu tan cerca...n-n...yo solo los ayude un poco, nada más.

Hikaru apretó los puños.

-Recuerdas nuestro pequeño trato?.- Abriendo la página con las fotografías.

-Ah je je ...n-nUUU.-

-Me alegro de que seas tan comprensivo, y dicen que eres un completo idiota.- n-n.

-No me digas...n-n...-"Recuerda Hikaru asesinar es malo, tranquilo, tranquilo...¬¬"

-Hikaru-kun! es tu turno!.- Anunció Renge una vez y terminó de alistar al menor de los gemelos.

-Seh..¬¬U.-

-Por cierto Hikaru, casi lo olvido. No quiero que causes problemas ni a Renge-chan, ni a los demás actores.

-Los demás?. O.o?- Volteó extrañado.

-Así es. – Echándole un vistazo a su reloj.- Ya deben estar por llegar.-

-Ne Kyouya...- Dijo Tamaki quien había aparecido de la nada.- Respecto a los demás actores, te refieres a que...-

-No Tamaki, no serás participe de esto...¬¬-

-AY!-TOT- No tenias que ser tan cruel...-

-Solo digo lo que me corresponde.-

-Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer?.- Empezando a poner cara de perrito abandonado.

El de anteojos lo observo por un instante. Suspiró.

-Bueno quizás lo único que podrias hacer...

-Si???O.O!

-Es irte a comer pasteles junto a Honey-sempai...

-Kyouya T-T... NO ME TRATES COMO A UN...!

-Buenas tardes!

-Con permiso!

-Kao-chan! Me extrañaste!? n-n

El rey había sido interrumpido por tres figuras que entraron sin previo aviso al Host.

-Ah! ellos son!!!.- O.O- Kyouya no me digas que serán los actores de los que hablabas, porque los elegiste a ellos y no a mi.

- Porque el papel de pervertido no te queda Tamaki...¬¬.-

-Pervertido?.- O.o?.- A que..a que te refieres con eso Kyou...oye! no me dejes hablando solo!!!!

-Bienvenidos, llegaron justo a tiempo. Los gemelos ya están listos. Por favor sientanse como en su casa.- Recibía cordialmente el "rey oscuro" a los tres invitados.

Seiji-kun, Miku-chan, Kiseki que hacen aquí?.- Preguntaba sorprendido Kaoru.

-Kao-chan es que te heche de menos!!!.- Lanzándose rápidamente sobre el menor de los Hitachiin para luego sacar la lengua en señal de victoria al otro hermano.

-"Mocoso de porquería...no lo toques!...¬¬.- Por qué tenian que volver?!!!!!"

-Seiji-kun como te has sentido?.- Apuntaba las vendas que aún le quedaban al rubio.

-Ahora que te veo mucho mejor mi estimado Kaoru.- Sonreía enviando una mirada asesina a Hikaru.

"-Así que no te basto con lo de la otra vez idiota...¬¬"- Respondía con la mirada Hikaru.

-Kaoru es bueno ver que ya todo esta... bien no?.- Comentó Emiru-kun.

-Así es!- Sonsrisa complice. Todo está resuelto.n-n... Esto, quisiera que disculparas a Hikaru por lo de la otra vez. n-n- Murmuró.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada.- "Ahora me vas a pagar la perdida de mi Kaoru y la puerta con el dolor de tu alma mi querido Hikaru-kun n-n"- Observando con una sonrisa torcida al mayor de los hermanos.

-"Este tipo si que asusta con esas sonrisitas ¬¬U...me pregunto si será pariente de Kyouya-sempai.."- Observo al menor de la familia Ootori. – "Espero que no lo sea!!!!..T-T"

-Y por donde empezamos, "señor destino"?.- Preguntaba impaciente Kiseki-sensei.

-Asi que a este también lo ayudo...¬¬- Susurraba Hikaru.

-Renge-chan, por favor.- Pidió Kyouya acomodando sus lentes.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!! USTEDES YA ME CONOCEN NE? BIEN, AHORA COMO LA COORDINADORA OFICIAL DE ESTO Y ADMINISTRADORA DEL HOST! EXPLICARE CUAL ES SU PAPEL!!!

-Hikaru-kun!!!!

-Ha...¬¬...

-Tu eres el "seme" locamente enamorado y celoso absoluto de tu hermano. Así que no te costara trabajo pues eso ya corre por tus venas!!!.-

-Oye tu!!!! .-

-Kaoru-kun!.- (Ignorando a Hikaru)

-Hai...n-nUUU

-Eres el pobrecito "uke" acosado por todos y tan frágil que solo para defenderte tienes a tu celoso hermano!!!!

-Vale..n-nUUU.

-Oye momento que es eso de acosado!!!!!- Exigía saber el celoso "seme".

-AHHH! HIKARU-KUN DEJA DE INTERRUMPIRME! ME CORTAS LA INSPIRACIÓN!!!!-

-Ejem!...Seiji-kun! Tu eres el estudiante aprovechado, pero nunca tan peligroso. Intentaras de todas las formas posibles de tener algún contacto físico con Kaoru!..

-De acuerdo!!!!

-Miku-chan!

-Hai!

-Eres la inocente criaturita que busca permanecer junto a nuestro "uke" en cualquier momento, sin embargo tras esa inocente cara se esconde un monstruo depravado!

-O.K...n-n

-Y finalmente!. Kiseki-sensei!

-Si?.-

-Usted será el joven profesor acosador y guapo quien se aprovechará de la confianza de Kaoru hasta llegar al límite de una semi-violación de su estudiante favorito!

-OYE CUAL SEMI-VIOLACIÓN!!!!!!!- Gruñó Hikaru, detenido por Tamaki justo a tiempo.

-Tranquilo, solo seran fotografias!!! Y es una historia inventada!!! Hikaru por favor cálmate!!!- Lloraba el rey.

-Hikaru...- amenazó Kyouya con solo una mirada congelante, que hasta el mismo "king" quedo tieso.

-Bien. n-n.- Alguna duda?...no?...entonces a trabajar, Renge-chan lo dejo en tus manos-

-HAI!!!!.-

-Bueno chicos hora de trabajar!!!.-

Las semanas pasaban lenta y dolorosamente para el pobre Hikaru. Viendo como a su dulce Kaoru lo hacian ponerse en extrañas poses junto a muchachos que no eran él...¬¬

Incluso cuando creía que se pasaban Kyouya-sempai estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que el mayor no pudiera hacer nada.

Un día en uno de sus arranques de furia provocado esta vez por Seiji-kun, se estaba propasando y nadie quería admitir que era cierto, según Hikaru.

El muchacho de lentes confesó:

- Aún no te das cuenta que este es el precio que tuviste que pagar Hikaru?-

-Estuvieron de acuerdo en participar, siempre y cuando estuvieras presente y que Kaoru no se enterara de que yo los ayude a acercarsele.

Además creo que hasta yo me quedaré más tranquilo puesto que tuve que gastar una considerable suma para disculparme con los tres, ah y por supuesto pagar el doctor de Seiji-kun, el psiquiatra para Miku-chan y claro la puerta de Kiseki-sensei.- n-n

Durante toda la semana Hikaru, tuvo menos arranques de celos. Lo que extrañó a todos.

Bueno, a la gran mayoría. n-nUUU

Hasta que llegó la toma de la semi-violación de su querido Kaoru. Ahí fue imposible detener a Hikaru quien no podía mantener el control. Y quién podría?, al ver a tu lindo amante arrinconado en la mesa con su sensei encima, con cara de: "tu virgen.. de aquí no sales...n-n"

Por supuesto, estaba previsto desde un principio, según Renge-chan, que Hikaru tendría que salir de héroe y evitar que toquetearan y le quitaran lo inocente a su hermanito menor, sin embargo el mayor de los gemelos se adelantó a lo hechos y entro hecho una furia a escena.

El resultado:

-Fueron unas tomas impresionantes. Bien hecho Hikaru.! n-n- Dijo feliz Kyouya.

-Corriste con suerte, si hubieras desecho el trabajo de casi tres semanas Kyouya-sama y yo te hubieramos destrozado Hikaru-kun.- Sonreía Renge a un lado del chico de anteojos.

Así con las últimas fotografías, donde claramente Hikaru era el ganador. Los Hitachiin tuvieron que hacer su mejor "twincest" para las partes finales. Lo que no fue nada difícil debido a ciertas situaciones que algunos tenian presentes, mientras que otros ni siquiera daban cuenta de ello (Sip, sip, Tamaki-sempai por ejemplo no tenía idea de lo que pasaba entre esos dos. n-n)

"Destino" fue terminada con honores. Se vendió como pan caliente. Y las clientas ya chillaban por la siguiente edición. Que según se rumoreaba serian Honey-sempai y Mori-kun quienes protagonizarían la próxima entrega.

Mansión Hitachiin

-Guaaaa, al fin se acabo esa locura.- Bostezaba Hikaru, mientras se estiraba sentado en la cama.

-Ah, pues a mi me pareció algo muy divertido.- Contestó Kaoru simplemente.

-No le veo que gracia pueda tener que esos tipos aprovecharan cualquier momento para acosarte. ¬¬ -

-Hikaru, era solo una actuación recuerdas? n-nU.-

-Si, pero, ellos se lo tomaban demasiado en serio.- Decía resentido el mayor ante la poca importancia que le daba su hermano al tema.

-Si, lo sé. Te pusiste muy inquieto cada vez que tenía que iniciar el fan-service con cualquiera de ellos.- Sonrió.

-Y te ries!!!. Pues te diré que no me parece bien que si estas conmigo, otros se crean con el derecho de tocarte...¬¬- Alegó, para luego voltear el rostro sonrojado una vez y proceso lo que había dicho.

-Cierto, yo te pertenezco.- Murmuró por lo bajo, para tomar la mano de su hermano.

-Ya, no es eso...¬//¬, bueno en cierto modo si, pero no...lo que yo...ah! tu entiendes después de todo no!?-

-Eso creo... - Dudó un momento.- Lo que quieres decir, es que no debo juntarme con nadie más porque soy unicamente propiedad del señor Hikaru Hitachiin ne?.-

-No tampoco!, pero esos, no eran amigos eran..."unos idiotas bastardos de lo peor que merecen morir...¬¬" son unos, ah no se!.- Dijo al no encontrar ninguna palabra mas prudente para explicarle a su gemelo.

-Hika-chan se puso celoso. Ne?.- Decía molestándolo mientras picaba con un dedo la mejilla de su hermano.- Celoso! Celoso! Celoooooso! n-n

-Termina con eso, niñito de primaria.-

-Ah que ya olvidaste que yo debo ser el inocente "uke"?. Así que puedo hacer cuanta niñería se me antoje.- Dijo burlón.

-Si tu, que conveniente no?.- Enfrentando el rostro juguetón del menor.

-No se de que tanto te quejas, si siempre te ha gustado que yo sea el pobre Kaoru-chan, frágil, inocente y muy débil como para poder resistir cualquier tipo de fuerza ejercida sobre él, incluso la de su hermano mayor.- Dijo en un tono muy descarado.

-Estas tratando de tentarme, Kaoru?.-

-"No creí que respondiera algo así...n-nUUU"- Pensaba Kaoru quien tenía planeado intimidar alguna vez a su hermano mayor.

-Tomaré tu silencio como un si.- Sonreía maliciosamente Hikaru para lanzarse sobre su hermano menor.

-Espera! Espera!...yo nunca...ah!...Hikaru...por favor!!!.- "Estoy perdido n///nUUU"

-Mucha espera...Hikaru querer Kaoru ya!..- Decía ya sobre él.

-Vale, vale n///n. Pero antes...- Con una fuerza que Hikaru jamás penso que su hermanito poseyera. Fue lanzado directamente a la cama para que fuera Kaoru quien se situara sobre él.

-Siempre creí que tu papel era más divertido- Dijo sensualmente.- Mira que cara tienes, si estas todo rojo.- Se burlaba ahora.

-No es gracioso!. ¬¬.-

-Si lo es n-n. Ahora espero que te haya servido para saber lo que el pobre uke siente cuando te le lanzas pidiendo su virginidad violentamente y sin escrúpulo alguno.- Reprochaba seriamente.

Aprender mis calcetas! Ven aca!. ¬¬ - Exclamaba Hikaru quien ya había perdido la paciencia.

Entre tanto Kaoru no se resistió más. Después de todo Hikaru iba a seguir siendo Hikaru. Ocurriera lo que ocurriese.

Su Hikaru. Siempre iba a estar para él.

Y aunque lo negara una y mil veces, desde ahí en adelante el Hitachiin mayor cambió su actitud a una un poco más tolerante. Y como amante era mucho más considerado y menos bestia con el menor.

-Jamás lo admitirá. Pero no importa...n-n.- Se decía Kaoru a si mismo.

Esa noche las caricias y los besos jamás se olvidarian por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Los gemidos en los labios de Kaoru.

Los susurros de infinitas promesas en la boca de Hikaru.

La respiración entrecortada.

El deseo de tener al otro de una vez por todas.

Como siempre lo desearon.

Como ambos lo habían anhelado.

Los dos cuerpos moviéndose en un compás perfecto a la luz de la luna.

Hikaru y Kaoru al fin... como un solo ser...

Hasta llegar al clímax donde un te amo se escapó de los labios de ambos, antes de caer en un profundo sueño del cual nunca querian despertar.

No me abandones nunca.

Siempre te voy a proteger.

Nunca estaras solo.

Quedate conmigo para siempre.

Susurraban sus mentes, ahora consoladas sabiendo que ambos se correspondían, que jamás serían separados.

Que pasara lo que pasara.

Que cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino.

Que ante cualquier situación inesperada.

Hikaru y Kaoru estarian como siempre había sido...juntos...para siempre... y hasta el final...

FIN

* * *

Jamas pense ke llegaría el momento en ke eskribiera esa palabra TOT FINNNNN es emocionante pero triste a la vez... 

(tarada..¬¬)

Ahhh cierto la persona ke siempre sale entre parentesis es mi adorada version malevola ke me odia...vaya a saber uno por ke...¬¬ ...perou ultimamente todos me odian...wenou ke le vamos a hacer...

NYAAAA LLEGO LA HORA FELIZ!!!!

Osease contestar reviews...non

(oyie...la estupidez se pega?...¬¬ digo por ke no kiero kontagiarme de ti...¬¬)

TOT...

AKI VAMOSH! n-n

**sessho love**: Nyay ahi esta si lo beso y lo beso y otra vez mas...XD...nu se aguanto el pobre Hika-chan...XD wijijiji wenou mi kerida ninnia...le voy a dedikar este ultimo kapitulo a uste porke se jue a nu se donde y me dio penita..aunke haya sido por poco time uste nu se nu me dijo por kuanto se iba perou komo me kayo tan bem ..le dediko este ultimo kapi a ute...pere voy a eskribir a rriba ke se lo dediko...Xd...espere un poko...

yia ahura sep!!!!

esop esop esop ojala le guste y no me tire el fanfic por la kabeza..XD

hoi hoi wenou!

espero ahi su opinion sea kual sea! salu2 y besus aios!!!! n-n

**Ishida Rio**Wenou Hika-chan no podia tener solo enemigos poko seso..asi ke salio mi keridisimo kiseki al reskate..juajua..XD

y nu se ke kerra decir kon flufiento perou mejor ni me diga...XD ke soy muy llorona..XD.nyajaja nu es verdad..XD

seeeh pense en ke kiseki sensei se aprovechara...peru keria empezar otro fic o nuse...pero deseche la idea aunke me paso por la kabezota..XD perou nimporta Kao-chan se merece todop...

nyay grax por sus reviews!!! esperou su opinion sincera! salu2 y besusss!!! bye bye! n-n

**shi no hime**: Nyaaaaa perdoneme perdonem!!! el renge kyouya se me fue en coyera..o komo kien dice...se me olvido ponerlo..¬¬U perou lo tenia presente en serioooooooooooooooooooooou!!! perdoneme la vida!!!TOT

JE JE ...tomarle el pelo a la gente em divierte por eso hice ke hikaru fuera engañado..XD..pobechito!!! ahhhh!!1 me enkanta ke le enkante lo k eskribouuu!!! ojala y le guste este kapiii!!! grachias por sus reviews!!!!!! n-n salu2 y abashos!!!!

**Romiko minamino jaganshi** : juju kon respekto a lo del kapitulo en el ascensor...a mi tambien me rekordo a gravitation..XD..perou fue kuando yia lo habia subido..XD..empiezo a revisar los fics y en eso ...nya esta escena se me hace familiar...muy conocida..."mira una pila de CD's ke tiene a un lado...rekuerda cierta serie de un pelirrosa chillon y el eskritor mas mala leche y guapo de todos...AAAAAAAAAH es igual a ese kapitulo de gravi!!!!!!! O.O!!! ke hago?! ..nada yia lo subi...¬¬UUU"

je je..mi aporte aportivo de hoy..

Y si se gano el cielo por ke sus reviews me hacen feliz?...klaro ke si! yio soy muy importante..una reina! jajajaj! "estilo Tamaki..XD"

Wenou mi keridisima Romiko Hitachiin(y su fic??? O.O? mi kerer leerlo..TOT ) espero ke hayia sido de su agrado este fiic...mas bien este final..TOT...se akabo..T-T..XD

y Kao-chan se keda kon Hika-chan espero y eso la deje trankila!

grax por su reviewww!!!! besitosh! aiositou!

**Kati : **Nu se indigne lo ke pasa es ke nu se si es mi kompu o ke..perou de repente komo k sus reviews se kortaban?..ay nu me mate los de ahura tan ben hermososososososososososos...shiiiiiii!!!! nyay y este kuento yia se akabo..TOT..espero ke le hayia gustadooouuuu!!! kiesiera saber k le parecio mi final...yiap ahi ta pues el ultimo kap aktualizado pa uste..ojala ke nu me mate por este final..

wenou kuidece muchiouuuu! hartos salu2 y abashos! aios!!!!!1 n-n

**Demiih :** ke feliz me hace kuando dice ke le gusta lo ke eskribouuu!!!...perou me da miedo ke me amenaze de muerte..O.OUUUU (aunke pensandolo bien nu es la primera persona ke lo hace..XD...) wenou yia es kostumbre..XD

je je ojalis y le guste este final!!!!! va kon muchio esfuerzop!...wenou se kuida muxio y grax por su review!!!! besus bay ba! n-n

**pilikita-sakura**: nyuy sip sip tama-chan siempresale lastimado...n-nU pobechitouu...guajajaja yio no podria haber definido mejor el primer beso de Hikaru...a lo bestia..XD..me hizo gracia!!! ute es re chistosa!!!...nyuuu ojala le guste este final ninnia pues ke va kon unos 3 dias d trabajo..XD Nyu nu se realmente...ah en verdad espero ke le gusteee!!!!!...ansio saber ke opina uteh! yyy esop se cuida muchio besusus!!! aios!!!

**kororo : **yia nu me amenzaraaaa mas? segura? y por ke la metralleta ntons!!!!!! TOT..nyay aunke lo admito sus reviews amenzantes me hacen eskribir mas rapido..XD je je ojala le guste este ultimo kapiiii!!!!

muxios saluu2 y abashosss!!!

**Nekozumi-Hitachiin : **nyayyy ahi sta revelado el sekreto de su nombre!!!!!!! y kien nu iba a kaer ko todos esos pelirrojos tan beiooooooooooousss!!! la entiendo perfectamente!!! n-n aaaaay sus reviews me hachen feliche feliche muy feliz!!!!

mi nombre? O.O? je je...es ke si le pones una "a" al final o una "o"..o le agregas "as" u "os" todos hablan sobre esa gente ke vaga por todos lados y ke yio admirou muchio...los gitanos son una debilidad ke tengo me atrae su kultura..esop es todop...nu es muchia la ciencia perou tambien me agrada komo suena Gitan..XD..jeje...wenou esa es la super explicacion..nyay ahura me despido ojalale hayia gustado el final!

muxios salu2! abashos y besus pa uteh! cuidece! bay ba!

**Sweet-Ashie**:ooc? eso es algou asi komo ke nu se parece al personaje en si? O.O? (soy una ignorante XD en verdad nu se lo ke es)

wenou esperou ke este ultimo kap. le hayia gustado y ojala y me explike ke era lo anterior...instruyame sensei...porfavor ke yio no entender ni chapa...TOT...wenou esop! cuidece muxiop! nus leemos luegou espero...aios!!! n-n

**blacktsuki** : aki sta el ultimo kapi...escribiii y escribiii komo me lo pidio ute..n-n...aah ke wenou ke le gusten tanto mis niños...wenou espero

ke le guste este ultimo kapi! espero su opinion!!!! muxios salu2 y gracias por su review!!! n-n bay ba!!!

**marian tao d hiwatari: **Ahi sta el final!!! actualizadooouuu!!!!! ojala y le agradeeee!!!!!non... aaaaaaah gritemos juntas: viva hikaru y kaoru!!! seeeeeeh!

nyaaaaaa la entiendo tambien me traume kon esta serie es de los mas hermoooooooooooooosa!!!!

wenou graxias por su review!!!! n-n cuidece muxio! salu2! aiosss!!!! n-n

**Anju-maaka**aaaah uteh me felicitaaaaaaa!!!! ke emocion TOT...y yio la felicito a uteh por supuesto mire ke sus drabbles me dejaron kon una

sonrisa de oreja a oreja!!! je jee jee!!!! estan hermosososososos! y espero mas ne?. n-n

nyayyyy graxias por darme su opinion!!!!!n-n se agradece muuuuuuchiop!!!wenou muxios abashos y besus pa uteh! aiositouuu!!! non

**koneko-chan: **Ni de chiste haría un hikaxharu...mire ke hacer sufrir a mi pobrecito kaochan...¬¬ nu señior yia lo he dicho y me niego a hacer un fic asi!!!

aaaaaay sus palabras me dejan en el cielooou!!!!

"escribes hermoso sabias?"

uteh dijo esop y me deja komo a tama-chan kuando le dicen reyy!!! o

sip sip planeo hacer otro fic...n-n..nyaaaaa pos supuesto hikaxkao!!!! nyay seh seh aki entre nos. la pareja tamaxkyouya se me antoja muchio tambien!

je je ojala y sea de su agrado este final! espero su opinion! muxios besus y abashos pa uteh!!!! cuidece bay baaaa!!!! n-n

¿?? : Ah perdone perou yia se akabou..TOT..nu se enojeeee...ojala le hayia gustado!!! n-n nyay y respecto al fic de su prima subalo sin ke sepa y si le va bien ahi esta y le dice ne? y si se entera y kiere asesinarla...wenou ...yia la idea era buena hasta llegar a ese punto..XD

je je nu es nada dificil tomarle el vuelo una vez ke lo subes y lees lo kela gente opina asi k animela a k lo suba..si lo hace estare en primera fila kon mis kabritas...! non

nu es necesario mandar la bomba nuklear!!!!!! TOT nu ve ke se puede morir mas gente ke nu sean yio..XD.hoi hoi..aaaah ojala y le guste este fin!!!! muxios saludos para uteh!!! kuidece aios!!! n-n

PD: y kuando me va a dar su nombre uteh? ke yia me entro la kuriosidad...O.O

PD2: UTE NU SE ME OLVIDOOOU! TUVE UN PROBLEMA KON SU NOMBRE PEROU EL MENSAJE SIEMPRE STUVO AHI!!! TOT NU ME ODIEEEE!!!!!!!!!1 OJALA Y LEA ESTOUUU!!!!!

**NYAAAAAAAA TERMINEEE!!!!! HOI HOI AL FIN!**

**Y PERDONEN LA DEMORA ES KE ME TARDE!!...ERA EL FINAL HABIA KE HAERLO BIEN...O INTENTARLO AL MENUS JE JE...n-nUU**

**aaaah PUSE MUXIO ESFUERZO EN ESTE!**

**Y PLANEO HACER OTRO NYA YIA VEREMOS K SE ME OKURRE!!!! n-n HikaxKao por supuesto y otras parejas...**

**aunke yia tehnu algunas ideas.!**

**wenou wenou me despido y termino mi fic al fin!!!!!**

**BESUS A TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODOSSSSS!!!**

**Y GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER!!!!**

**SE CUIDAN!**

**BAY BA!!!**

**-Gitan-**


End file.
